The Seduction of Kid
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: ConanKid; Because logic, logically, shouldn't work on a being so reality breaking as Kaitou Kid.
1. Cards

**A/N: **OKAY. So I'm crazy. This is supposed to be a series of around 100 drabbles, though knowing my luck it might end up more. The goal is to have Shinichi/Conan logically plan and "seduce" Kaitou Kid over the course of these drabbles.

Though I don't exactly mean that in the totally sexual context. There's more ways of seducing and attracting that the physical after all XD; Anyway... here we go...

**DISCLAIMER:** (Which I forgot and am now adding) Luckily for the world I do not own this series as I struggle make even a single comic page a week. I still can't figure out how Gosho Aoyama does it.

**

* * *

**

**Cards**

**words: 389**

* * *

Conan sat on the roof of a nearby skyscraper. Right on the edge with his feet were dangling out over open space. If anyone had been there to see the apparent child in such a precarious position no doubt they'd think he was insane. Conan admitted they were probably right.

But, that wasn't important.

What was important was the distant white figure that went before the wail of police sirens.

Conan's too sharp eyes tracked Kid's glider as the thief soared effortlessly across the sky.

There had been a Kid heist tonight, but he hadn't been in attendance. The hurt of _That_ incident several months ago was still a broken sting in his chest, and Conan hadn't felt like attending even though Ran had been dragged out by Sonoko.

The not-boy kicked his heels and glanced down at the dizzying drop for a moment before bringing his gaze back up. Kid was fading from view.

For a moment Conan had almost wished that Kid would end up coming his way; would come to confront him. He would have liked the battle of wits to take his mind off things. In the end, though, he was thankful that Kid hadn't.

When one faced Kid they needed to play with a full deck, needed to be ready to place all their cards on the table. Conan wasn't ready to do that tonight, and it would probably offend the capricious thief.

"How disappointing, Tantei-kun," a lilting voice purred.

Conan's torso twisted around, and he would have fallen off his precarious perch had it not been for a quick, bracing hand. Kid stood there, leaning against the wall next to the roof access door, in all his pristine moonlight glory. When had he...?

"I knew you were nothing but an observer, but this is a little much don't you think?"

Kid stepped away from the wall, pacing toward him with all the airs of a showman perfectly in place. Leaning down the thief reached out a gloved hand and tapped Conan on the nose. "I warn you, you're guardian is getting worried, but... That aside, do come and play next time Tantei-kun or I might just have to find myself a new favorite detective."

And, just like that, before Conan's lagging brain even registered the encounter the thief was gone.

* * *


	2. Wings

**

* * *

**

Wings

**words: 414**

* * *

Over the last few months the Shounen Tantei had been walking on eggshells around him. Ever since _that_ incident, and really Conan couldn't say he blamed them. The near permanent scowl fixed on his face when he was out of Ran's direct line of sight was enough to scare anyone off. Even Haibara was leaving him alone.

Conan's eyes were focused on the soccer ball as he bounced it nimbly from ankle to knee to toe, one foot to the other. The ball rose and fell, back and forth, in a perfectly timed arcs. His glasses lay discarded in the grass nearby with his backpack and skateboard. He'd escaped to this remote corner of the local park directly after school.

For once the kids hadn't bothered to follow him. His mood had been exceptionally foul since the Kid heist a few days ago.

Normally dealing with Kid left him feeling lightened and ready to face the world again. It was a break from the usual drudgery, but this time... it had simply left him feeling a twisted mass of annoyance and brittle anger.

Conan couldn't help but feel like everyone was tossing him away lately.

_'I'm sorry, Shinichi, I... You know I love you but, I just... I refuse to do this anymore! I'm not going to let you treat me like this, do you hear me?'_

Ran was right, and that's what really made him ache. He shouldn't have hung onto her like he had, strung her along when he had no idea if he could keep his promises. What hurt the worst about all this was that he hadn't realized what an utter _bastard_ he was being.

And, so...

_'You're right Ran, just... Be happy, please?'_

_'Sh-Shinichi...'_

_'No. Don't. Just... Goodbye.'_

The soccer ball thumped against the ground and Conan braced one foot on it. His focus was on the grass, eyes narrowed in thought.

He might have had to let go of Ran, but he could still keep his place where Kid was concerned. He just had to keep the thieves attention.

Conan sighed, and wandered over to his things before dropping into the grass. Sometimes he really wished he could steal the thief's white wings for himself and just _fly. _Wished he could just leave everything behind on the ground. He suspected it was an exhilarating feeling.

Closing his eyes Conan tried to let everything go, tried to quiet his irritating brain. It was an effort in futility at best.

* * *

**A NOTE ON THIS DRABBLE:** I know some of you are going "Omg! That's sooo OOC for Ran." And yeah, yeah it is. At least in Gosho Aoyama's happy little world where childhood friends always fall in love, and wait forever for each other.

But, see... Ran's a strong young woman. And, honestly, Shinichi is treating her like crap doing this to her. Pure love or not I would _never _let a guy do this too me, and I think Ran really ought to tell him off for it. So, that's how it is in this series.

It ain't gonna happen in canon, but... this is fic. Nobody has to like it. And that's my note for this one. See you all tomorrow. Most likely, anyway.

OH! And, go read my Collabfic with Dragon-sama called "Mayonaka" if you haven't yet :D


	3. Time

**

* * *

**

Time

**words: 342**

* * *

Being idle wasn't something Conan particularly enjoyed. He preferred activity of both the mental and physical variety. He _enjoyed_ multitasking. In fact it was about the only way to keep from being bored out of his mind anymore, but that was neither here nor there.

He had finished his latest stack of kiddy homework before he even made it home for the day. Kogoro had gone out to do whatever it was he did... play games or whatever, and Sonoko had dropped by intent on dragging Ran out. Ran had asked him if he wanted to go, but he adamantly _refused_.

It was Sonoko's new favorite past time to complain about Shinichi breaking Ran's heart (No matter how many times Ran tried to tell the girl it hadn't been like that.) while redoubling her search for a suitable match for Ran.

Conan had no interest in playing audience to that. He'd told Ran he had plans to go somewhere with the Shounen Tantei, and then drop by Agasa's.

Truth was he'd just ended up slipping into his own home and heading for the library. He had tried to read one of his favorite novels, but couldn't seem to concentrate on the story.

He was feeling restless and antsy. He _hated_ having time on his hands.

Somehow he'd ended up laying on the floor in the middle of the library, looking like the kid he masqueraded as, and flipping through a _dictionary_ of all things.

He paused in the S's and glanced over the page, eyes pausing on one entry:

_**Seduction n.**_

_an act or instance of seducing, esp. sexually_

_the condition of being seduced_

_a means of seducing; enticement; temptation._

Conan's lips quirked into a mild smirk. That almost sounded like his plans for Kid if he ignored the whole... sexual... thing. One could almost say he was trying to _entice_ the thief. He was trying to _tempt_ him into paying attention to him.

Rather amused by the thought Conan snickered. Yes, he was trying to _seduce_ Kid's attention.

* * *

**CREDIT NOTE: **Seduction Definition taken from Dictionary(dot)reference(dot)com


	4. Mask

**

* * *

**

Mask

**words: 228**

* * *

For, what was probably, the first time in his life Conan was feeling generally peeved that someone had had to go and commit murder in his general vicinity. Logically speaking Conan knew that his penchant for running across murders just as, or shortly after, they happened was breaking some sort of Rule of Reality. He just wasn't completely sure what Rule that was yet.

Maybe he'd try and research it the next time he was bored to tears.

That solid plan in mind he went back to scowling at the corpse that was laying near his feet. The man's face was contorted into a twisted grin of a death mask.

Heaving a sigh the boy tapped his foot impatiently and checked his watch. He had _plans!_

Conan had been keeping careful watch for any news related to a Kid heist, and _just_ when he hears about one... Of _course_ his luck would mean he had to deal with a murder on his way home from school. Now he had to solve the case by leading _everyone_ around by their hands....

Honestly, he felt more like the adult here.

Just then Satou and Takagi arrived on scene and Conan shed his annoyance to give them his best I'm-an-adorable-little-boy smile and chirped, "Satou-keiji! Takagi-keiji!"

The two adults smiled and, with that, the usual games began.

* * *


	5. Lost

**

* * *

**

Lost

**words: 358**

* * *

Conan had, for the most part, gotten used to being a kid. He didn't particularly like it, but he'd gotten used to it. It was, however, still enough to make him start to understand the motives the murderers he chased always prattled on about. Particularly at moments like _this_.

The three real children of the Shounen Tantei were sitting on the ground, nearby, _singing_. Or maybe the true term for what Genta was trying to do was something along the lines of _wailing dead cow_. Not that Conan had any room to talk, which was the _only_ reason no one had asked him to join in. Of course they hadn't asked Haibara either, but that was because she was scarey.

Ai was, in fact, sitting right next to him as he ground his teeth, and tried to tune out the tuneless _music_. Ai who was sitting next to him, smirking, and watching him out of the corner of her eye. She was clearly getting a great deal of amusement out of this.

She was evil, he just _knew_ it.

Turning pointedly back to the notebook in his lap he tried to ignore the singing (It appeared they were trying to sing something in English. And failing at it. Badly. Conan thought he could make out something about a map. He didn't want to _know._) and concentrate on what he was doing. While he'd told everyone it was 'just his school work' it was actually all the information he'd gathered on the upcoming Kid heist.

He still hadn't figured out how he was going to get Ran to let him go...

The singing blessedly stopped, and Conan released a silent sigh.

"I think Edogawa-kun would like to hear it again," Haibara said softly.

Conan froze and turned to look at her. She was _smirking_ at him again!

"Really Conan-kun?!" Ayumi's happy voice trilled.

And, Conan knew he couldn't say no to her. Damn it.

"Uh... Yeah! Of course!" If he lost his mind he was going to blame Haibara all the way to the nearest mental hospital.

_Damn you, Haibara. You're going to **pay** for this!_

_

* * *

_

**DRABBLE NOTE: **The song the Shounen Tantei were mangling was the "Map Song" from Dora the Explorer. Blame Tsugumi Winters.


	6. Wind

**

* * *

**

Wind

**words: 401**

* * *

"But, Ran-neechan!"

Conan couldn't believe he'd been brought to this point. Here he was, whining like the stupid brat he was masquerading as. At least he wasn't being forced to whine over something trivial, like a toy, or something equally inane. But, still, damn it! He was whining because he wanted to go to the _Kid heist_! The sad part about this was that he really wasn't having to fake it too much, the petulance and annoyance was real enough.

Stupid dignity, what did it matter anyway?

Ran gave him a puzzled look, and stopped chopping the vegetables she was preparing for whatever was for dinner. Conan was pretty sure she'd mentioned it earlier, but he hadn't heard her over his own constant nagging.

The Shinichi part of him felt extremely foolish, the Conan side felt justified. Hey, he looked like a kid so he could get away with it right?

Right.

"I don't know why you want to go so badly, Conan-kun. I know you like solving cases, but you really shouldn't get in the way of the police."

Get in their way?! It wasn't his fault they couldn't catch a cat stuck in a wet paper sack!

"You're starting to sound like Sonoko with all this Kid stuff..." Ran mused absently.

_Oi, oi... I do not sound like that loud mouth!_

"But, Ran-neechan... It's–" Conan paused trying to think of the proper way to say this that would be appropriate for a child. "It's fun!"

Yeah, good old 'fun' excuse. Everything was fun and games to a little kid! Conan mentally patted himself on the back.

"I don't think so Conan-kun. I have things to do, and so does dad," Ran shot him a stern look when Conan opened his mouth to comment. "and you're certainly not going by yourself! It's just a Kid heist. I thought you weren't interested in thieves?"

Conan huffed mentally. She had him there, and by his own words no less! Argh. Turning on his heel he walked (sulked) off, brooding over how to get his way on this. Obviously running his mouth was doing nothing but letting him feel the wind on his teeth. He needed another way, a sneaky way... Kind of like Kid himself....

And, that's when it hit him. Conan gave a slow smirk-like grin that would have probably made the thief proud.

* * *


	7. Frustration

**

* * *

**

Frustration

**words: 242 **

* * *

Conan stared at Ai. Ai stared right back at him with that flat, deadpan look. Conan wondered if he was this annoying when he got that look on _his_ face. She wasn't even _blinking_. It was actually kind of creepy. Conan twitched.

Ai stared some more.

Conan twitched again.

Something popped, fizzled, then exploded in the background sending a cloud of noxious smelling smoke drifting out one of the doors.

Ai sighed imperceptibly and asked, "Are we done here?"

"Oh, come _on_!" Conan griped. "_Please_?"

"No," Ai said flatly, much to Conan's frustration. "I'm not dressing up as you just so you can go chase a silly thief."

Conan was left staring after her back as Ai went to see how bad the mess was from the professor's latest experiment. In retrospect, Conan decided, it probably wasn't a good idea to try and blackmail Ai by suggesting _he'd_ start singing those annoying kid songs to _her_. She seemed resistant to most weaseling, damn her.

Well, it looked like he'd just have to go for his back up plan.

As Conan walked out the door to head back to the agency (And, to escape the rotten egg smell now pervading Agasa's house.) he pulled out his cellphone, and dialed up a familiar number, "Oi, Hattori."

He paused as the usual jovial response came over the line, then grudgingly Conan said, "I need your help with something."

* * *


	8. Slip

**

* * *

**

Slip

**words: 559**

* * *

"Hey 'Neechan!" A cheerful voice said, and Conan groaned from where he was, currently, laying face down on the couch with one of his kiddy magazines over the back of his head.

The edges of his glasses, and the nose piece, pressed into his face. It kind of hurt, actually. _Ow._

He was _never going to hear the end of this_. Stupid Hattori. Stupid him. Stupid _Kid_. Conan made a weird, muffled 'urghle' sound into the cushion his face was mashed against.

"Hattori-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for the Kid heist. Thought I'd give it a whirl." Hattori said glibly. "So... Where's the kid?"

_Oh yes, Hattori. Real smooth. Might as well tell her I called you while you're at it!_ Conan thought snidely. He could just imagine the suspicious look Ran was giving the Osakan. _Idiot. And, hey, we could even tell her I'm Kudou Shinichi. That'll make my day!_

"Conan-kun!"

Giving another faint gurgle Conan heaved himself up, and tossed the magazine aside before trotting toward Ran with a cheerful, "Yes, Ran-neechan?"

"Hattori-kun's here to visit."

He could see that. He hated it when people acted like little kid's were blind!

Grinning up at Heiji he put on his best cheerful little boy routine, "Heiji-niichan! What are you doing here? Did you hear about the Kid heist? I really wanted to go, but Ran-neechan says I can't because no one can take me."

Pull out the pout, just a shift of his expression. Ran was starting to soften, he could see it. Score one for little kid charms! And, damn it, Heiji was totally laughing at him. Conan made a mental note to kick him in the shin next chance he got.

Ran looked to Heiji, eyes imploring, "If you could maybe...?"

Heiji lifted his hands, palms outward and grinned easily, "Of course I'll take'em. No problem!" Noticing the slight worry causing her eyes to narrow, Heiji went on. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. Nothing will happen under my watch. Promise."

It took everything Conan had not to laugh in Heiji's face. Right there.

"C'mon, kid. I wanna go see what's goin' on so far." Then, glancing at Ran he asked, "That's fine, right?"

Ran gave them both a helpless smile and waved her hand in a shooing motion, "Yeah, yeah, go have fun."

A few moments later, as they walked down the sidewalk Heiji asked, "So, why d'you wanna go to this Kid heist so bad anyway?"

"I'm going to seduce Kid." And, just like that, one slip of the tongue ruined it all. Immediately Conan flushed a fiery shade of red and stopped in his tracks.

Heiji kept walking a few paces forward, and smacked face first into the nearest pole. Conan might have found his reeling funny as he toppled backwards and almost ended up in the road, (Conan probably would have laughed if he'd gotten run over by this point.) if he hadn't been trying to swallow his own tongue.

"WHAT?!" Heiji bellowed. He'd apparently found his voice. Conan winced.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" The little boy hollered right back, arms flailing. "Oh, for... I'M ONLY _SIX_, HATTORI!"

People were staring. Neither of them really seemed to notice.

* * *


	9. Height

**

* * *

**

Height

**words: 389**

* * *

The night had finally arrived, and Conan was right where he wanted to be. Sort of. Almost. Well, he was _getting there._

It took every ounce of self control Conan had to keep from elbowing, kicking, and shoving his way through the forest of legs around him.

It didn't help that he kept getting nearly _stepped on_. He hated being short, he really did.

The sun was just starting to go down, and the crowd was positively frenetic. The turn out just got better and better every heist it seemed, and the whole thing was making Conan feel strangely petulant in a way that made him want to toss himself off a bridge.

"Hattori!"

Ahead of him Heiji's legs stopped moving and he wound his way between the other pairs of legs until he reached the Detective of the West's side.

Glaring up at him he grinned and said in a cheerful child like voice, "If you don't slow down and wait for me Heiji-niichan I might just have to kneecap you. With my shoes."

A few people who'd heard this decided it was prudent to edge away from the strange, strange little boy and his babysitter. Heiji coughed nervously.

The two of them continued to push toward the line of task force officers between the building proper, a large museum that mostly displayed a privately owned collection, and the crowd when Heiji muttered, "Can ya explain this whole thing t'me again? I still don't think I understand."

"What?"

"I said..."

"Look, Hattori, I can't see anything down here let alone hear!"

It was like standing next to a TV at full volume and being expected to hear what someone was saying in the next room. Not happening. Conan was _so_ going to Soccer Ball Kid in his annoying face for this. Stupid fans.

While the shrunken detective was busy contemplating the joys of Anger Management via Thief Heiji reached down, grabbed him under the arms, and lifted him onto his shoulders.

Conan was momentarily so shocked by these liberties taken with his person that he didn't even manage an outraged squawk.

"You're so dead later, Hattori," he cheered in that chipper little boy voice. Heiji shuddered.

Well, at least he could see what was going on around him from this height.

* * *


	10. Squeak

**

* * *

**

Squeak

**words: 353**

* * *

Kid's target that night was in the form of a golden mouse statue holding a large, extremely shiny ruby cut in the vague shape of a seed by the name of The Imperial Mus. Conan rather thought it was gaudy. Apparently, though, the owner of the collection had bought it for his daughter's fifth birthday, right before she died.

Rumor had it the jewel was cursed and brought on death by sickness or some such. Conan personally figured that if that was the case the mouse ought to, logically, be a rat, but what did he know about art, really? Not to mention the completely illogical nature of magical jewels. Life was bad enough with drug's that shrunk people. Cursed jewels _did not_ need to be added to the equation, thank you very much.

"Will someone get that kid away from the jewel?!" Nakamori-keibu bellowed form somewhere behind him The man was in exceptional form tonight.

Conan allowed himself to be hauled away from the mouse statue with its shiny bounty, and deposited next to his 'babysitter'. He'd managed to get away because Heiji was too busy sniping at Hakuba Saguru to notice. Personally, he thought it was just as well; it made his own task easier.

Unfortunately, as time ticked onward, everyone started getting antsier, and the two taller detectives had stopped bickering in favor of watching their surroundings.

Conan wasn't at all surprised when, with a loud squeak and a puff of smoke, a small white mouse appeared on Hakuba's head. Hakuba's surprised yelp was nearly drowned out when more mice started spilling from his cloths. Even started to appear from Heiji's and several members of the Task Force as well.

The shrunken detective ignored the two behind him, as well the mass chaos around him, and focused on the pedestal where the jewel was displayed.

In a larger explosion of smoke Kid 'appeared' standing behind it, hands hovering either side of the golden mouse's chubby belly, and grinned a wide grin at him from the shadow of his top hat.

Conan smirked back, because now, the chase was on.

* * *


	11. Yawn

**

* * *

**

Yawn

**words: 402**

* * *

Conan's shoes skidded as he slid around a corner, the soles squeaking on the ornate flooring. Cases filled with brilliant jewels and ornate items in all kinds of precious metal flashed past as he chased after the flicker of laughing white dancing just ahead.

Kid had the statue in his pristine white mitts, and Conan was in hot pursuit.

So far the thief had seemed content to lead him on a lengthy chase through the halls of the building. Conan, quite frankly, was starting to get tired. Cursing his small body, he skidded around another corner in time to see Kid's cape flutter through the dark opening of a wide door.

Conan followed, stumbling slightly as he emerged into a large gallery. Expensive paintings and tapestries were displayed on all of the walls but one, the wall directly across from the entrance had been divested of all adornments. They'd been set aside near the other walls, and Conan couldn't really fathom _why_. It didn't matter long, his attention was quickly stolen by the thief again.

Kid was standing directly in the middle of the room, directly below a skylight that let a spotlight of silvery moonlight fall perfectly on the floor, and, of course, the preening thief beneath it.

"Dramatic as ever," Conan panted, wiping sweat from his brow with a quick swipe of his arm.

"You on the other hand... I think you're loosing your touch, Tantei-kun," Kid drawled. The thief stretched and gave an enormous, exaggerated yawn.

Incensed, Conan dropped to one knee as the world seemed to go red, his hand going to his shoe. That's it, he was going to completely ruin Kid's smarmy face.

"You're the one who invited me, _Kid,_" he gritted out angrily.

The thief laughed his cheerful, mocking laugh.

Distantly the sounds of yells and footsteps could be heard. It seemed the task force was still caught up in the traps and distraction Kid had set for them. Conan would bet that Hakuba and Heiji would be along much sooner.

Conan was determined to take the thief down before they got here, once and for all.

Standing he reached forward and hit the button on his belt, then socked the ball as it appeared. He'd powered the shoes up a _little_ more than necessary in his fit of temper. He only felt justified.

Kid cackled and ducked under the soccer ball.

* * *


	12. Murder

**

* * *

**

Murder

**words: 269**

* * *

Saguru knew it was too late long before they reached the gallery where they found the remains of the thief versus detective showdown. He knew was too late even as he slipped over oil, and dodged mice, and vowed to bring Watson in for a nice hunt and dinner.

So, as it was, when he and Hattori stumbled into the far west art gallery and saw what Kid had left for them to discover, Saguru really wasn't surprised. That didn't mean he was _ready_ for what he saw.

Because who really expected to find that Kid had created massive version of his trademark caricature on one wall out of duct tape? Or that he'd had the audacity to tape a certain undersized detective in place of the usual monocle charm?

Saguru forgot himself enough to gape.

Hattori swore, loudly and with such a viciousness that Saguru almost wondered if Nakamori-keibu had joined them.

Edogawa stirred, eyes blinking open blearily. He seemed to take in his situation, then gave a shout of mixed surprise and rage before his eyes narrowed into a glare that spelled bloody murder behind his glasses.

Saguru could practically see the death, destruction, and mayhem promised in that glare.

Hattori sighed loudly and darted across the hall, "C'mon! Help me get'em down!"

Saguru swallowed the urge to start laughing, because really, this was kind of funny, and pasted the blandest look on his face he could manage. Calmly he walked across the room while lifting the radio from his pocket and letting the Task Force know they'd found Kid's exit point, as well as Edogawa.

* * *


	13. Puzzle

**

* * *

**

Puzzle

**words: 344**

* * *

Kaito grinned, loosening his tie with one hand as he gazed through the night vision binoculars he held in the other. His attention was focused on the scene unfolding below. Nakamori was ranting, as usual, and snarling quite vociferously into the faces of any poor passer by he could get his metaphorical hands on. Kaito almost felt bad for them. _Almost_.

Scanning the crowd again he soon pinpointed Hakuba, Hattori Heiji, and....skimming down toward the two detective's legs he found Edogawa Conan.

Kaito's smirk widened further into that classic Kid grin of his, "Hel_lo_ Tantei-kun, what are we up to?"

The tiny detective appeared to be plucking disgustedly at his cloths and, as he watched, pulled another long strip of tape off. Kaito snickered. Really, the little brat had been _asking_ for that! He'd nearly taken his head off with that ball, and then _almost_ darted him in the face before he'd managed to use his sleeping gas on him.

That one had been almost terrifyingly close. In fact, the thrill was still singing in his veins.

Despite his teasing, Tantei-kun really had been in wonderful form tonight. The boy was nothing but a puzzle wrapped in a puzzle, and entombed in an enigma. While mysteries really were more the detective's thing Kaito's own curiosity was nagging at him, and had been since he'd first faced down little Edogawa Conan on a hotel rooftop.

"Botchama..."

Kaito held up his hand, "Hold on a moment, Jiichan."

Tantei-kun was looking downright sour by now, and Kaito figured that one of the other detective's was saying something to him. Then, a second later, the little detective's head snapped around and Kaito sucked in a breath. If he hadn't been on top of a multi-story building, a decent distance away, he'd have _sworn_ the brat was looking straight at him.

It was probably a good idea to get going. _Just in case_.

Handing the binoculars to Jii, Kaito turned away to finish changing into a disguise and street cloths. This heist was at an end.

* * *


	14. Obsession

**

* * *

**

Obsession

**words: 594**

* * *

"_Seems like you need some serious anger management, Tantei-kun."_

Those words echoed over and over in Conan's head, even as he listened to Heiji grumble about the stunt he'd pulled. He ignored Heiji, of course, scanning the buildings around the museum. He could have _sworn_ he'd felt eyes on him!

Anger Management, huh? Well, he'd certainly show the thief the next time they met...

"-an' then 'Neechan would've done me in. Is that what ya want?!" Heiji hollered, breaking into Conan's line of thought.

Conan looked up at him, then chirped "Heiji-niichan you have a mouse poking out of your collar!"

As Hattori yelped, Conan turned his attention back to his clothing with a grimace. He was _covered_ in the sticky residue left over from the duct tape. Putting it off as a lost cause he turned to look up at Hakuba who was regarding the sight of Heiji dancing around and checking his cloths for the nonexistent mouse with a look of bemused amusement.

Reaching up, and mustering his little boy best, Conan tugged on Hakuba's sleeve and sang, "Hakuba-san?"

Hakuba's attention drifted down, and he blinked as if remembering Conan was there. "Ah, yes? Can I help you Edogawa-kun?"

"Do you think you could let me know when there's going to be another Kid heist?" Conan burbled happily.

"Don't you think you should leave this to the adults?" Hakuba drawled.

Conan would have laughed at him, but he was supposed to be a little kid.

"But it was so much fun! And I gotta get him back for beatin' me this time, and–"

"Ku-Conan!"

"Yes, Heiji-niichan?"

Heiji glared down at him with a look that clearly said 'Don't give me this sweet, innocent, little boy routine.' Conan let his little boy grin widen a fraction further. Heiji's eye ticked.

"Jus' agree with the kid," Heiji growled to Hakuba. "We needa get outta here."

"I, yes, all right...." Hakuba sighed.

Once the two had started bickering over something, sniping over his head, Conan let the more adult, _Shinichi_ smirk spread across his lips. The one that said he'd just pieced it all together, and had everything in his hands. Reaching up he nudged his glasses further up his nose.

Now.... Now he would simply wait, and plan... and next time _he'd_ surprise _Kid._

"We'll see who needs anger management then, Kaitou Kid..." he murmured, almost viciously cheerful.

At least, until Heiji snagged him and began dragging him along.

"HATTORI!"

"I dunno what's gotten into you now, Kudou," Heiji growled when they were out of earshot, voice still low. "It's like yer in the grips of another obsession. Like ya _need_ more of those!"

Conan chose to ignore him. "Just let me go, idiot. I can walk on my own!"

Heiji sighed, but did as asked, "Can we jus' go now?"

"What's the matter? Afraid of a few mice?"

"What?! No! I'm just sick o' that stuck up–"

And, as Heiji descended into another rant Conan couldn't help but laugh. It made it even worse when Heiji sent him a baffled look.

He might have lost, but Conan would be lying if he said he hadn't had fun. He'd win, one way or another. Kid just didn't know it yet. The longer it took for the thief to figure out that the rules of the game had changed, the better. Conan would enjoy every moment he could keep the silly bastard off balance.

* * *


	15. Angel

**

* * *

**

Angel

**words: 150**

* * *

Mouri Ran sat at a window table, eating lunch with Suzuki Sonoko. The two girls appeared to be highly engaged in whatever the topic of conversation was. Suzuki Sonoko was gesturing widely, and Mouri Ran was all smiles for her female friend.

The small cafe was a rather busy on a nice days like this, and fairly bustled with activity. In one corner sat a woman with thick dark hair, a large, floppy hat, and pair of fine reading glasses perched on her nose. The outfit she wore was neither garish nor neutral. It was, simply put, nothing outstanding. She was a plain faced woman, and easily forgettable. Most people could only remember that outrageous hat.

Behind her disguise, Vermouth smiled and watched the Angel chatter away with her friend.

What would happen now that Cool Guy, the lovely little Silver Bullet, was so distracted by that dancing, infuriating Poltergeist?

* * *

**POST DRABBLE NOTE:** Short one today, but this is what came to mind with the prompt. Not sure where this is headed yet, heck I have no idea where any of this series is heading. I just write based on the prompt I get each day. O__o;;;

* * *


	16. Cat

**

* * *

**

Cat

**words: 262**

* * *

Conan lay sprawled on his back. A small notebook, like he often used for cases open in his hand, hovering over his face. The end of his ink pen was settled between his lips, drooping slightly back toward his eyes. On the page a list of notes could be seen and, while most were rather neat many were also no more than scribbles. Those pages were full of notations jammed into every available space. There was even a vague doodle in one corner. That looked like a mock up of Kid's usual symbol.

Conan had doodled it in as annoying a manner as possible in his renewed aggravation over the thief.

He _had_ to come up with a way to surprise Kid. There was no choice really.

The sound of quiet, almost unnoticeable, footsteps sounded. Conan didn't bother to look up until Ai plucked the notebook out of his hand, and peered at his notations upside down. An amused smirk curled the not-girl's lips before she said, "It's like you're a teenage girl with a crush, drawing the boy's name all over your notebook like this..."

Sitting up, and looking rather like an irate cat, Conan gave her a dirty look before snapping, "It's just stuff about Kaitou Kid! Don't say weird things like that!"

Ai gave a sniff, "Well, whatever. Do what you like. Just don't let it get in the way of things."

"Like I would!"

The not-girl dropped the notebook back into his lap and wandered off with a backwards wave. Conan scowled after her.

* * *


	17. Kaitou

**

* * *

**

Kaitou

**words: 200**

* * *

Kaito sneezed. Loudly. Then he did it again.

"Someone's talking about you!" Aoko cheered.

"My, aren't we popular?" Koizumi murmured.

Why she was here, Kaito hadn't the faintest clue. Aoko must be trying to make nice with her some more or something.

"Of course I am!" he scoffed. "I mean, who wouldn't love me?"

"Idiot~!" Aoko sing-songed. "I'm sure they were saying bad things about you!"

"So mean~!"

Kozumi leaned in and murmured in his ear, "I'd be careful. The warnings are quite... bleak... as of late. Storm clouds are gathering, and there's a flock of Crows driven before the winds as well as a ragged dove and a little sparrow. Don't get caught in the wind, hmm? It might just break your wings..."

Despite the shiver those words sent down his spine Kaito sent Akako a bland stare, "Why do you always say these weird things to me Koizumi-kun?"

Akako gave him an amused smile and drifted off to say something to Aoko.

Kaito fought the urge to run home so he could check his Kaitou gear, and look in on his favorite people. He was getting a bad feeling...

* * *


	18. Lunch

**

* * *

**

Lunch

**words: 218**

* * *

Sonoko stood, and Ran followed her a beat later as the two girls gathered their things. The smile on Ran's face was a little strained, but her amusement was real. It just got a _little_ hard listening to Sonoko randomly switch topics back and forth between two things: Kaitou Kid, and boys who Ran should look into dating.

She appreciated her friend's enthusiasm, and had really enjoyed the lunch but... Really! There was only so much she could take.

"Well, I better head home now Sonoko," Ran said, voice a bit ironic and nervous as she tried to bluff her way out of her friend's company without hurting her feelings. "You know how dad is... and I wouldn't want to leave Conan-kun there with only him as company. Knowing their luck something would happen."

Sonoko chortled gleefully, "Chibi-chan does seem to get into trouble often doesn't he?"

"He's almost as bad as Shinichi..." Ran agreed with an exasperated sigh. "Anyway, we're still meeting tomorrow to go shopping right?"

"Of course!"

Laughing, Ran turned and headed down the sidewalk one way. She apologized when her shoulder bumped that of an older woman's. The woman simply smiled and told her it was okay, and Ran waved and trotted toward home humming a simple song.

* * *


	19. Ivy

**

* * *

**

Ivy

**words: 106**

* * *

Vermouth smiled in satisfaction, and held the phone to her ear once more.

An ambiguous voice asked, _"Did you succeed?"_

The woman's smile widened a fraction. On the surface it looked kind, but the edge in the flash of teeth showed that for the lie it was. "It is done."

The line clicked into dead silence on the other end, and Vermouth snapped her phone closed before pocketing it. The thing about poison ivy was, unless you knew what you were looking for, you didn't know you'd touched it until it started itching.

"It will be your move soon, my dear Silver Bullet-kun."

* * *

**POST DRABBLE NOTE:** Sorry for lack of updates. I was focusing on finishing chapter five of Mayonaka. Haha... And no, I still haven't the faintest clue what's going on in Seduction...


	20. Window

**

* * *

**

Window

**words: 259**

* * *

With a heavy sigh Conan tilted his head back and gazed up at the windows of the Mouri Detective Agency with their words sprawled across them. It was time to get back to the drudgery of playing pretend it seemed. Though, to be honest, it was almost becoming _too_ easy to be Conan. At times he feared he was forgetting who Shinichi was.

His glasses were like a window between him and the rest of the world: Shinichi stood behind the glass peering out, a silent observer unable to say a word to anyone passing by while Conan stood on the other side and directed people, skillfully, away from the man behind the curtain.

It sucked. He wanted to be normal again.

Trotting up the stairs Conan stood on tip toe to reach the doorknob and breezed into the room with a cheerful, "I'm home Ran-neechan!"

There was no answer. Surprised and a bit confused Conan was about to call out again when a grumble came from the nearby desk, "She's not back from her lunch with that girl yet."

Oh, right... Ran had gone out with Sonoko today hadn't she? He felt a bit of a pang at that (Knowing Sonoko's quest to get Ran a boyfriend...), but... There was nothing he could do. They'd both agreed this was for the best even if it hurt.

Ran...

Ran deserved to be happy.

All the same a voice that sounded like Shinichi wondered 'What about me...?'

Conan wasn't certain if that was a selfish thought or not.

* * *


	21. Duck

**

* * *

**

Duck

**words: 297**

* * *

Kogoro had gotten a new client shortly after Conan had come back. Sometimes Conan hated the man for taking all of _his_ credit. He hated how he was forced to hide behind this mask and watch all the cases he'd solved be accredited to a living, breathing, piece of proof that the missing link really was out there.

Maybe he'd let this one alone and see how badly the idiot screwed up before he had to intervene... Ran still wasn't back either. It couldn't take _that_ long to ditch that blabber mouth did it?

Sighing Conan was about to dig out his notebook again when a word from behind him caught his attention. With a neat little duck he was between Kogoro and the piece of paper the man was studying.

It looked like a Kid note.

"It's a fake!" Conan chirped.

Not only was the caricature off, but it was _way_ too soon for Kid to be sending out a notice. All the same, given past patterns, the thief was likely to put in an appearance. That Shinichi smirk slid across Conan's lips as he contemplated the matter. He hadn't had enough time to really plan things out, but he did know that he'd have to be as erratic as the thief if he wanted to catch the phantom off guard.

Never easy, but... Conan did have a track record of being the closest to capture him. He just had to step it up further!

His musings were interrupted by a fist coming down, forcefully, on the crown of his head before he was hauled off to the side by the back of his shirt.

_Stupid neanderthal!_

He hoped Ran would get home soon so he had an ally in this. He wanted to go!

* * *


	22. Heart

**

* * *

**

Heart

**words: 333**

* * *

Ran bustled in about an hour after the client had left (after insisting they come anyway, just in case) with her heart in her eyes and smile, just like always. It was a look that made his breath hitch just a little, even now. It was starting to fade slightly, though. Shinichi had let it go, was watching it slowly slip through his fingers, but he'd kept a shard tucked away. He didn't want to loose that completely, ever.

She was, after all, his first love.

Some people might have thought he was pathetic enough to give up hope without Ran to return to. Conan rather thought he'd like to kick those people in the shin. With his super shoes.

He had more waiting for him as Shinichi than just some romantic entanglement with Ran, damn it.

His entire _life_ for example! He sure as hell wasn't going to grow up again...

Ran was rifling through her shopping bag while Conan absently babbled to her about the case, and tried _not_ to send Kogoro smug looks. The man was looking irately resigned, an interesting combination, as he realized that he'd be forced to take the two along _again_.

Okay, so there were some perks to being a little kid...

"Ehhh?" Ran's voice interrupted his flow of words and Conan realized, a bit sheepishly, that she was treating his Kaitou Kid dialogue with the same non-attention she'd always used on his Sherlock Holmes rants. "What's this?"

This, turned out to be a little heart (with little angel wings) shaped cellphone charm. Conan said as much and Ran gave him an exasperated look.

"Wonderful deduction," The girl said. She looked amused, so Conan just beamed at her and the two ended up laughing for several moments. Finally, Ran said, "I didn't buy this..."

"Maybe it was some sort of free gift," Kogoro grumbled.

"Maybe!" Ran said cheerfully. "It's so cute, isn't it Conan-kun? I think I'll use it..."

* * *


	23. Soap

**

* * *

**

Soap

**words: 210**

* * *

In the days spent waiting for the fake heist date Conan put a good deal of time into researching the target and possible leads on who the fakes were. He wanted to be able to capture the fake thieves (or thief) as fast as possible so he could put more attention into dealing with the _real_ Kaitou Kid.

He knew he'd show. If there was anything that could be said about Kid, it was that he was vain. He was also very protective of his trademark and name. Conan thought that probably said something about Kid's psychological profile and made a note of it.

The target, it appeared, was some sculpture by a famous Greek artisan. Problem was, it was a rather _erotic_ sculpture. Ran hadn't been too pleased when she'd seen the images, and even less so when Conan had looked at them.

The thing could have been some little kid's soap sculpture for all he cared. Conan wasn't interested in artwork. (Particularly artwork of a shapely woman enjoying herself with four satyrs...)

Personally, Conan couldn't fathom what was so great about it, or why people wanted to buy it let alone steal it. Idly he tacked "Art" into that space that he'd never understand, right alongside murder.

* * *


	24. Pineapple

**

* * *

**

Pineapple

**words: 324**

* * *

Joy of joys... A car ride. Conan was sitting in the back seat with Ran for a change. He'd incurred enough wrath from her moron father to last a lifetime over the last couple of days with his incessant nosiness. Kogoro's words, not his. Giving the back of said man's head an annoyed look Conan absently sipped at the pineapple orange juice Ran had gotten him at the last stop.

Though, really, he supposed a great deal of Kogoro's annoyance stemmed from the fact that _Sonoko_ had managed to weasel her way into coming as well. She was currently chattering at Ran, loudly, about getting to see Kid-sama again so soon. Again, her words, not his.

Conan absently wondered if he could just toss himself out the car door right now and be done with it.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"This time he really will see me!" Sonoko cheered. "After all, there are only so many people going to be there. Ha! I bet all the other girls are soooo jealous of us!"

"What about Makoto-kun?" Ran asked curiously.

Sonoko waved her hand airily, "A girl can dream, right? Ooooh, and it's _Kid-sama..."_

"You and Conan-kun sound so much alike sometimes," Ran mused.

Conan snorted, juice going down the wrong way and immediately started choking and wheezing. Ran whirled around and began patting him on the back, worry in her voice as she asked, "Conan-kun! Are you okay?"

"Swallowed wrong," he coughed meekly.

Sonoko was giving him a curious look before turning her attention to Ran, "What? Does Chibi-chan have some interest in my Kid-sama?"

Ran laughed and fished out a handkerchief to wipe up a bit of spilled juice from Conan's chin. Conan scowled. "Sort of, he's so interested in going to the heists lately. I guess it must be like some amazing game for him..."

_I am right here you know...Gah._

* * *


	25. Custom

**

* * *

**

Custom

**words: 152**

* * *

The manor house the client lived in was rather remote, and sat surrounded by thick forestry. Conan couldn't help but wonder why people always did this. It was like screaming 'Hey! Look at my remote home! Come rob me!'

Idiots the lot of them.

The four of them were led on a grand tour of the mansion, and shown all the custom artwork the client had accumulated over the years. Conan thought it got uglier and uglier himself, but Sonoko seemed to be enjoying herself. Ran though, he could tell, was having mixed feelings.

Kogoro's reaction was the most amusing. At first he'd been pretty blasé about the entire thing, at least until he'd heard some of the prices for the things. After that he looked like he was permanently stuck somewhere between paradise and a stroke. Conan wanted to laugh himself sick.

Instead, he contented himself on watching for suspicious activity.

* * *


	26. Orange

**

* * *

**

Orange

**words: 155**

* * *

The heist was tomorrow and, as they'd arrived rather late today, they had been given a nice meal and rooms to sleep in. Sonoko had turned in early claiming that she needed to be ready to look her best when Kid-sama showed up.

Conan rolled his eyes.

The room he and the neanderthal were being forced to share was driving him nuts. It was full of a set of hideous orange paintings. They were _all_ orange. No other color. Just blobs of _orange_.

Modern art. Such a likely excuse.

Giving disgusted looks at a rather large sculpture of an actual orange Conan busied himself with the listening devices he'd squirreled away around the place. If he was right it was likely that someone was going to move tonight. He didn't know if it was Kid, or the other thieves, but Conan was _sure_ one or the other was going to make their move this night.

* * *


	27. Bush

**

* * *

**

Bush

**words: 328**

* * *

His head was starting to nod, and Conan was cursing his child-like body rather vociferously when he wasn't half a sleep, by the time he heard a sound. It was just a faint rustle, followed by what sounded like the scuff of a shoe on hardwood.

It was definitely the fakes then, he figured. He doubted Kid would make such a base mistake.

Glancing at the loudly snoring Sleeping Kogoro Conan made a disgruntled face as the man slept on, completely unaware. It was easy enough to sneak over to the door, slide it open, and emerge out onto the walk way. The cool night air touched his face and, after glancing around, Conan took off at a run toward the room that particular device was in.

He was just turning a corner when he tripped, flying headfirst into the thick, tangling embrace of a nearby bush.

"Whoops..."

Conan knew that voice! "Kid!" he hissed.

An amused chuckle answered him and, for a moment, Conan could see the dark silhouette of the thief before he ghosted off. He'd been lured out! The bastard had known where he'd set his devices...

Damn him!

By the time Conan managed to disentangle himself from the bush he knew it would be too late. Whatever Kid was up to, was already well underway. All the same he made his way to the room with the target sculpture in question. It was still there, but...

Something was _off_. What had Kid done...? Obviously he'd set up some kind of tricky trap to humiliate the thieves...

"Conan-kun! What are you doing?"

Conan whirled around and stared, wide eyed, at Ran and a bleary looking Sonoko.

What was she doing up?!

Ran's unrelenting grasp reached out and snagged him. Conan let himself be dragged back to bed, this time forced into Ran and Sonoko's room so Ran could keep an eye on him. The entire time his mind was turning.

Stupid thief.

* * *


	28. Tear

**

* * *

**

Tear

**words: 319**

* * *

The entire group was woken up, bright and early, the next morning by the loud bellow of a certain inspector's voice. It appeared that Nakamori-keibu had arrived to start fortifying the home guard. Conan sat up or, at least, he tried to. Something was holding him down. Grumbling in annoyance he glanced down to see an arm wrapped securely around him. What the...

"Ran-neechan?" he mumbled. Maybe she'd started snuggling him in her sleep again. It _had_ happened before. Not often, but...

Glancing over, he noticed that Ran was... clear across the room. The karate champ, in fact, looked like she'd been having a competition in her sleep and was half off her bedding.

Then... who...

Slowly, and in a rather horror film way (Conan thought later) Conan turned his head found himself (horrified) to be face to face with _Sonoko_. Ewww, was she drooling on him?! (And, how had she managed to sleep through that loud mouths yelling, anyway?!)

He hadn't known he could scream so loud, but watching Sonoko almost teleport across the room in surprise was kind of worth it. At least until she'd started pointing at him, and screeching right back, one hand braced against the paper wall behind her.

Ran had jerked up at some point, and was staring at Conan in confusion. He'd been catapulted into her lap thanks to Sonoko. Who knew that twig of a girl was so strong?!

The sound of running feet thumping along the walk way outside was almost drowned out, but the snap of the door opening and Sonoko falling backwards through it wasn't.

Everything stopped. Everyone stared.

"What the hell are you kid's doing?!" Nakamori bellowed.

A cloud of birds exploded into the air from the trees around the estate, screeching and chirping like mad. Conan's ears were ringing something awful. That had been loud enough to bring a tear to his eye. Owwww...

* * *


	29. Miss

**

* * *

**

Miss

**words: 326**

* * *

Conan yawned widely, trying to remember why he was here. It was worth it, right? Ruining Kid's night was totally worth having to watch Nakamori-keibu and the Idiot Brigade tear apart the estate all day... right?

Sometimes he wondered.

Sonoko and Ran trooped along, a few steps ahead of him. Sonoko was in full Kid-sama rant mode. For the fifteenth time. In the last half hour. Conan was ready to say forget it, and dart watch her here and now. Though, taking a soccer ball to her head would probably be more satisfying.

Finally, finally, darkness was setting in and the last preparations were underway. Nakamori was barking orders over the radio, and starting to pinch cheeks. Conan resisted the urge to bounce on his toes, and clap his hands in glee.

From here on out everything would be hit and miss, he was sure. All he had to do was deal with Kid... The police were smart enough to take care of whatever flies were caught in the trap the thief had set last night... right?

Ugh.

"Hey! Don't touch me," Sonoko yelped.

Conan looked up in time to see her flapping her hand at Nakamori as he reached to check her for a mask. Nakamori-keibu had that confused look on his face.

"Look, I've been here all night! If I was Kid-sama I think we'd know! Besides I have to look my best for when Kid-sama arrives. He'll never realize how we're meant to be together if I have a pinch mark on my cheek! Right, Ran?"

"Uh, sure, Sonoko..."

"So, shoo! Leave us alone and go back to checking windows or whatever it is you do."

Conan glanced back, as they moved on, at the befuddled look on Nakamori's face. It was quickly changing into one of irate rage. Conan lifted his hands up, and shoved his fingers in his ears just in time to avoid the first bellow.

* * *


	30. Cocoa

**

* * *

**

Cocoa

**words: 328**

* * *

In a glorious explosion of peanut butter, jelly, and cocoa powder the fake thieves had found themselves tripping, sliding, and sticking across the room that the statue was kept in. Somehow, no one was sure how, Kid's trap hadn't completely destroyed the precious works of art. However, it _had_ managed to completely coat the group of thieves, as Conan was sure it was meant to.

It actually smelled pretty good.

Damn it, now he wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of hot cocoa. Like that wasn't weird at all?

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sonoko giving a glob of peanut butter and jelly covered in cocoa powder a considering look. The sound of another cocoa bomb going off had Conan's head jerking back around just as the thieves seemed to get control of themselves.

It was obvious they were looking for the weakest link in the group of cops around them and, just as obviously, their gaze fastened onto the six year old kid standing there.

As one of them, a huge bull of a man, charged toward him Conan prepared to reach for his belt and hope he had enough time to get his shoes going. He never had the chance to do either for, in the next second, Ran had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him into Sonoko's surprised grasp.

The thief didn't stand a chance against Ran's karate, nor the puddle of jelly he landed in. Conan winced as he went sliding across the floor and smacked into a heavy display case. An expensive, and rather ugly, vase wobbled then toppled forward. Luckily it landed right on the thief and rolled, unharmed, to the ground.

Everything seemed to stand still as Ran let out a breath, then snapped her eyes open to glare at the remaining thieves. Conan could swear he heard a whimper.

All that was left, now, was Kid.

* * *


	31. Shine

**

* * *

**

Shine

**words: 394**

* * *

"If these are the fakes... then where's Kid?" Someone asked. "This is obviously his work!"

_Idiots._ Conan sighed heavily and twisted his head around to give the 'girl' holding him a dirty look. An obnoxious Kid grin greeted him and, a moment later, he felt himself being tossed up into the air. He _really_ wished people would quite tossing him around!!!

A billow of smoke erupted from below followed by several loud shouts and, by the time Conan landed back in the thief's arms, Kid was back in his usual regalia. All signs of Sonoko had been thoroughly discarded. Conan found himself staring into that shadowed, monocle wearing, face.

Conan scowled.

Kid grinned.

"Put the brat down, Kid!!"

Conan _grinned_. An evil little grin that made a slightly baffled look peer through Kid's usual mocking mask at him. Too late, Kid, it was _his_ time to shine!

Pushing and wriggling like mad all of a sudden Conan leaned around and reached out one hand toward Ran and, in his best upset child voice, shrieked, "The bad man is _touching_ me!!!"

A glance back showed Kid's face sliding into a hysterically horrified look: Wide eyes, dropped jaw... the whole deal. It was there, and Conan felt utterly, and completely, justified.

The horror on Kid's face snapped into terrified in two seconds flat when Ran's enraged, "PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW!" echoed across the room.

Kid dropped him like he was a hot coal, and only missed having his head taken of via karate champion by a few millimeters.

Grinning in vicious amusement, Conan watched Kid dive and dodge around the room like mad as Ran went after him. The thief was frantically looking for an escape route. That would teach him to duct tape him to a wall, then cuddle, and drool all over him!

The stupefied spectators finally shook themselves out of their daze, and Nakamori began bellowing orders. No one, it seemed, wanted to get in range of Ran's attacks. It wasn't until Kid made a last minute dive through one of the paper doors that anyone made a move to pursue him.

Conan slipped out of the room before Ran could find him to fuss. He had a thief to corner! And, hey, if he was cackling madly in his mind (just a little) that was his prerogative.

* * *


	32. Azure

**

* * *

**

Azure

**words: 511**

* * *

When Conan finally cornered Kid it was in the deep azure tinted shadows of the forest surrounding the estate. In reality, he didn't even actually corner him so much as catch up to him. Kid was leaning against a tree, panting. As Conan approached a twig snapped beneath his foot like a gunshot causing Kid to nearly jump out of his skin.

Conan was hard pressed to keep from laughing at him, but he didn't want to take his eyes off the thief for the time it would require to properly crack up.

Kid promptly straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles from his suit jacket. Conan didn't think he'd ever seen the thief look so _human_ before. It was rather refreshing and, he had to admit, changed his perspective on things even more. Kid, to the world, was an untouchable phantom. The task force held Kid in some sort of awe like he was a legend, or something they just couldn't touch. Conan, from the beginning, had approached Kid like he was another human being, for that's all he was.

Yet, at the same time, this brought it home that Kid really was just _another_ human being and, from the glimpse he'd gotten, around the same age he was supposed to be.

Still, he wasn't going to let that stop him now. It just gave him a renewed appreciation for the reputation Kid (Past and Present) had cultivated for himself.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Conan wandered forward a couple more steps. "You know, I got really sick listening to you talk about yourself."

The thief grinned mockingly at him, setting a white gloved hand to his stomach and bowing slightly. "I thought it was a masterful performance."

"You're such a peacock."

"How long did you know it was me?"

"The car?"

"Oh? And you didn't take me out then?"

"I just had a suspicion. I didn't confirm it until this morning."

Kid was silent for a moment then asked, "How did that confirm your suspicions?"

"Your breasts were fake. I've been glomped, hugged, cuddled, and otherwise snuggled often enough to know the difference by now."

"You copped a feel?" Kid asked, tone bordering faux innocence.

Conan sputtered at him, face beat red as he barked, "I did not! You were the one clinging to me in your sleep!"

"You really do make such a nice teddy bear, Tantei-kun~!" Kid cooed.

The shrunken detective flushed further. He hadn't thought that was possible. At least, until he noticed Kid stalking toward him.

"Hey! Stay back!" Conan yelped, back pedaling frantically.

The thief backed him into a tree, grinning maniacally down at him and, for a moment, Conan wondered if he'd gotten in too deep _again,_ but a second later pink smoke clogged his vision and the world melted away to oblivion. His last thought was that he was going to _destroy_ Kid the next time he saw him.

He really was getting tired of these enforced naps lately.

* * *


	33. Skulls

**

* * *

**

Skulls

**words: 305**

* * *

"Good morning, Ran-neechan!" Conan chirped as he wandered into the front room that morning. He could hear Ran in the kitchen, but the sounds were more like she was dishing up the food than cooking. He idly dropped his backpack on the couch and went to see if she needed a hand.

Ran smiled down at him, and shooed him out of the way. Easily carrying the dishes she had, she meandered over to set them down on the table. Kogoro peeled his face off the table top and nearly took a dive right back into the rice he pulled toward himself.

"Oh!" Ran said suddenly. "You're not going to school today Conan-kun. I almost forgot."

Conan froze in confusion. It wasn't that he liked going to school with a bunch of little kids who enjoyed getting things he'd learned years ago drilled into their thick skulls, but still... "Why not?"

"You have an appointment today."

Conan frowned. "But I'm not sick!"

"It's not that kind of appointment. I'm taking you to see a psychologist."

The world screeched to a halt. Conan stood, stock still, and gaped at the girl as she brought another armful of food to the table and went back to get their drinks.

"W-what...?" Conan squeaked.

After Ran set the glasses down on the table she kneeled in front of him, worry on every portion of her face. Reaching out she pulled Conan to her in a tight hug.

"I know you're confused and upset, Conan-kun. That's why I want to take you to see her. It's really for the best."

She wanted him to see a _shrink_?

But.. but.. but...

Shinichi's brain had officially shut down. It was too bad it wouldn't restart soon enough for him to find an excuse.

* * *


	34. Head

**

* * *

**

Head

**words: 444**

* * *

Conan sat on a chair in the waiting room, and wished said chair was a bit more comfortable. It was a nice waiting room, as such things went, he supposed. No particularly gaudy patterns, or obnoxious colors, at least.

Ran had managed to get him here despite sputtered protests, and every other thing he could think to try. No matter how childish he'd acted, no matter the mature arguments he'd made... She just wouldn't _listen. _He hated to admit it, but he was pouting.

The girl in question sat beside him, looking determined, flipping through some fashion magazine.

Sighing heavily, and loud enough that his aggravation would translate thoroughly, Conan dropped his chin in his hand. Idly, he continued to people watch out of sheer boredom.

A rather gloomy looking teenager occupied one corner, listening to the music blaring in tinny waves from his headphones, and a pair of children around his, current, post-apotoxin age were playing with the little toys set up specifically to keep youngsters entertained. Their guardian (Mother? A babysitter? An aunt?) sat in a nearby chair, looking stiff and uncomfortable with being there.

Conan wished he were as easily entertained as those kids but, really, all he was thinking about was how he _did not_ want to be sitting here, waiting, for someone to crack his head open and pick through his brain. There were just some things people didn't need to know.

Why was Ran being so adamant about this anyway? He was _fine_. And, okay, maybe this was one of those nasty consequences for outrageous lies coming along, but... still.

"Mouri-san?" A friendly faced woman called. "Kawatake-sensei would like to have a word with you before she sees Edogawa-kun."

Ran gave him a stern look as if to silently command he stay put, and Conan shrunk back into his uncomfortable chair. There was no way he was going to chance her getting ticked off! So far, as Conan, he'd been able to avoid that for the most part. He'd like to continue doing so, for the sake of his continued existence.

The teenager across the way stood up and wandered over to poke through the magazines beside Conan. The not-child sent him an annoyed look before going back to contemplating an interesting spot on the ceiling. It kind of looked like a severed head. Conan figured he should keep such observations to himself, all things considered.

As the teen left, he jostled him a bit, and Conan was about to tell him to 'watch it' then decided it wasn't worth it. The guy probably couldn't hear him over his music anyway.

Sometimes, people really annoyed him.

* * *


	35. Lint

**

* * *

**

Lint

**words: 217**

* * *

As Ran came back, the friendly woman smiled at him in a way that, to a normal kid, might have been comforting. To Conan it was merely patronizing.

"Okay, Edogawa-kun, we're going to go see Kawatake-sensei now."

The woman held her hand out like he was some traumatized little brat. Conan merely gave her a deadpan look, hopped off his chair, and shoved his hands in his pockets. The woman blinked, but her smile never faltered. He'd give her points for that. Silently, she lead him toward the short hall to the office beyond.

Glancing back as though hoping Ran would have changed her mind and would save him, he found that the gloomy teen had approached Ran and was saying something to her. Ran was laughing and... had apparently invited him to sit with her.

The teen turned just before Conan was out of sight and... Had he just _winked_ at him? Oh hell no don't tell him that...

Caught somewhere between mortification, and anger Conan ducked his head to examine a bit of lint clinging to his shirt. He flicked it off a second later with a scowl.

Just what he needed. Kid, as witness to his humiliation _and_ flirting with Ran.

Joyous day. Facing the oncoming door, Conan marched, stoically, to his doom.

* * *


	36. Rose

**

* * *

**

Rose

**words: 599**

* * *

Conan found himself sitting on a couch. It was a rather nice couch, upon reflection. Comfortable, and a bit over stuffed, but worn enough from hundreds of people sitting there that the cushions were rather soft. On second thought, that didn't make him feel all that great. In fact, it kind of made him want to get out a pair of rubber gloves and a bacterial test kit and watch the fungus glow.

Still, it wasn't the classic chaise lounge a person usually put in a psychologists office when they envisioned it. There was even an arm chair nearby.

The not-child rested his hands on his knees and scooted far enough forward that his legs were dangling. God he hated being short. Giving the floor a Go Die glare for good measure Conan looked back up. Kawatake-sensei was watching him quietly from behind her desk, and he wondered how many childhood traumas she was going to decide he had simply from his posture.

Conan would be the first to admit that psychology played into what he did _a lot_, but he also wasn't sure he'd call it a hard science. The human mind had way too many pitfalls to be classified as anything so easily. He particularly didn't like being on this side of things.

"So, Conan-kun, Mouri-san tells me you like to go to crime scenes with her father?"

Again with the attempts at being friendly, and again, it came off as patronizing. Maybe that was just him? He supposed if he was a normal child he _might not_ find the tone of voice she was using to be so insulting, but as it was...

Tilting his head, Conan blinked adorably at the woman and did his best to seem like the average little kid as he could. Hopefully she'd bite the bait and let him out of here as quickly as possible. He really, _really_ didn't know how long he could keep this act up.

Not with Kid, of all people, lurking around out there. What was that saying? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet?

Well, it was more like: An annoying thief was still an annoying thief no matter what he looked like, or where he was. Conan was starting to think Kid's very existence was simply to give him a migraine.

"Oh yes!" he chirped. "I want to be a detective when I grow up!"

_A ha ha.. Which, hopefully, will be a lot sooner than you think!_ Conan thought, beaming at the woman who scribbled something down on her papers.

"And, do you know what detectives do, Conan-kun?"

Conan opened his mouth, about to reply with some sappy mishmash that the Shounen Tantei were likely to say; something along the lines of 'Take down bad guys!' or 'Bring justice!'

Instead, he tilted his head down, light glancing off his glasses for a moment as he strove to look thoughtful, and kicked his heels. Then, looking back up with his best 'I'm just an adorable little boy aren't I adorable and cute and cheerful' face on, he burbled, "Play with dead people! It's like hide 'n' seek 'cept you gotta find the clues, then you find the bad person! Isn't that right, Obasan?"

By the look that flitted, almost too fast, over the woman's face she obviously thought there was something wrong with him. Goodie.

It occurred to Conan, that maybe his situation had made him a wee bit bitter. Also, maybe Kid was right about needing anger management. Did psychologist baiting count as anger management?

* * *


	37. Barbel

**

* * *

**

Barbel

**words: 499**

* * *

Kaito was trying _very hard_ not to swallow his own tongue right now. He was lucky his Poker Face was as good as it was, otherwise Mouri-chan here would have been giving him a sincerely strange look. Instead he put all of his acting skills into commiserating with her over her young charge, while internally cackling at Tantei-kun's audacity.

He had always been aware that Tantei-kun was a brilliant child, Kaito just wasn't sure how far that extended. What was the true brilliance of the little detective's mind? How much of a child was he, really? Kaito was pretty sure there had to be a lot of childishness there still, after all he was a kid but... Sometimes he wondered, he really did. Tantei-kun was so _different_ compared to anything he'd ever encountered.

And, now, he was in there chatting about dead bodies and what detective's did. Kaito surreptitiously adjusted the volume on his music player so he could hear what his listening device was picking up a little better.

(_"Now, Conan-kun.... Detective's have a very important job..." - "So why are there dead people? Why do people kill?" - "Well, you see, some people get very upset or angry and..." - "Obasan... What is 'death' anyway?")_

Okay, now Kaito was _sure_ that the kid was leading the poor woman around in circles, and he was pretty sure he hadn't heard anything this funny since he'd made Hakuba go on an hour long rant about how comparing him to a horse _was not funny_ anymore.

Glancing down at the magazine he was still holding, fingers marking the random place he'd flipped it open to, Kaito fought to keep his expression under control. He'd come here expecting sweet, sweet, revenge... but in the end he didn't know if he'd have preferred that over this. He hadn't been aware that dear little Tantei-kun could be so downright Machiavellian. You learn something knew everyday.

It was only then that what he was looking at registered. Almost afraid, he let the pages fall open a bit more. First his eyes took in the word Barbel emblazoned in the article heading, before sliding inevitably to the side and landing on the glossy picture of the f-f-f... thing.

With a surprised shriek Kaito tossed the magazine across the room where it smacked against the wall and fell down behind one of the chairs. He, himself, had vaulted up into his chair like a scared woman who had just noticed a mouse on the floor. Everyone was staring at him, particularly the wide eyed Mouri Ran. He supposed that _had_ been a little out of left field.

"Are you a alright?" Ran asked.

"Fine. Fine. Thought I saw a weird bug," Kaito lied quickly as he slowly eased one leg back to the floor then the other.

So long as they kept that magazine over there, that was fine. He shuddered faintly and focused back on the conversation in his head.

* * *

**POST DRABBLE NOTE:** This is Friday's Sedution Drabble, and I've been trying to upload it since then. The sites been not working, bleh. I haven't written Saturday's yet, nor will I write today's. I'll probably post all three on Monday a I'm spending the weekend to work on one of my upcomming chaperfics.

So, yeah. -toodles off.-

* * *


	38. Hat

**

* * *

**

Hat

**words: 181**

* * *

"Alright, Conan-kun," Kawatake said slowly. "Let's try something more classic, shall we?"

Conan smiled cheerfully, legs swinging as he waited to see what the psychologist had in store for him next. This was, surprisingly, rather fun. The woman shuffled papers around, then turned and collected something from nearby. When she turned back around she was holding a thin stack of stiff papers in her hand.

If those weren't Rorschach blots he'd eat Hattori's hat.

"Now, this is a fun test. I want you to look at these and tell me what they look like, okay? Just use your imagination! I'm sure a bright little boy like you can do that."

Personally Conan thought he deserved an award for not kicking the nearest object at her face.

Kawatake turned the cards around to display the first ink blot image and Conan took the time stare at it for several seconds. Finally, and with the air of one imparting great and wonderful knowledge on a lesser form he said, "It looks like an octopus had diarrhea all over it."

* * *


	39. Feather

**

* * *

**

Feather

**words: 160**

* * *

Forget hearing a pin drop, Conan was sure he would have heard a _feather_ drop in the room. The woman was staring at him with an expression somewhere between confused disbelief and shock. The cards slid lower in one hand, and then escaped completely to fall to the floor. Conan could hear that peculiar sound of heavy paper hitting the floor and let his grin widen a bit.

Obviously flustered, the woman adjusted her glasses before reaching down and busily trying to gather the cards back up. He could tell she kept fumbling them.

Finally, she sat up, staring at him for another few seconds. Before she could say anything he interrupted her and said cheerfully, "You told me to tell you what I saw right?"

"Y-yes... I, but... I..." The dazed psychologist shook herself, coughed lightly then murmured faintly, "Good job, Conan-kun."

She noted something down, switched the card, and asked, "How about this one?"

* * *


	40. Kittens

**

* * *

**

Kittens

**words: 207**

* * *

Setting hand to chin Conan searched for the best response. If he was lucky he would end up with a psychologist who was practically having kittens, and wouldn't want to see him again. That would be lovely.

Perking up he grinned once more, looked her in the eye and let his expression slip into that 'I know the answer' smirk, eyes going decidedly Shinichi, he chirped, "It looks like the blood spatter at that case the other day!"

He may have been mistaken, but Conan was pretty sure the woman had just made a small strangled sound. She'd definitely dropped her pen that time. It rolled to the edge of the desk and right over the side.

Hoping off the couch Conan ambled over and picked it up. Holding it out to her he said, "Here you go, Obasan! You should be more careful." Pausing a moment he examined the writing instrument quietly then informed her, "I remember we had a case where they used a pen to murder the..."

Trailing off at her horrified look he set the pen on the edge of her desk and asked, "What's wrong, Obasan?"

"Let's just get back to the test, okay Conan-kun?"

"Sure!"

* * *


	41. Catalogue

**

* * *

**

Catalogue

**words: 177**

* * *

For the fifth time in the last several minutes Kaito nearly dropped the catalogue he'd replaced the magazine of evil with as Conan's incredulous voice sounded in his ear.

_("But, it's just an ink blot, Obasan!")_

It was only as Mouri Ran set her hand lightly on his arm to draw his attention that he realized he'd been holding his breath. He was too afraid to even _breathe_ lest he start laughing and never stop. In his opinion the poor woman was going to be the one that needed to undergo therapy before Tantei-kun was done with her!

"Psudoname-san? Are you okay?" Ran asked softly. "You're starting to turn blue."

"Fine, fine..." Kaito answered in a slightly strained voice. His ribs were starting to hurt from keeping his cackles bottled up. Hopefully this would end soon.

_("It looks like a couple of fish.")_

This time, Kaito really did drop the magazine even as he abruptly paled and let out a surprised squeak. Ran was giving him an even more curious and worried look now.

* * *


	42. Spikes

**

* * *

**

Spikes

**word: 276**

* * *

Kawatake finally put the cards away, with a slow deliberateness that seemed to say she wasn't sure she wanted to proceed. By now, though, Conan's amusement was starting to give way to spikes of annoyance. Weren't they _done yet_?

The woman folded her hands carefully on her desk and looked frankly at him over her glasses. Conan, sensing they were finally getting to the point here, sat up a little straighter and waited semi-patiently.

"Now, Conan-kun, the reason Mouri-san brought you here is because of an incident that happened recently. She wanted me to speak with you about this, but when she told me your history I expressed concerns about other things including your parents and home life. However, I think it's time we discuss that incident. I don't want to make you uncomfortable so we'll take this slowly..."

Rolling his eyes slightly Conan tuned her out as she talked on for a bit longer until something she said finally penetrated his mind. Letting out an indignant squawk Conan stared at her, bug eyed.

"He did not!"

Kid had _not_ molested him, damn it! That was just wrong on _so_ many levels! It was just to throw the thief off guard and one up him!

"Then why would you say such a thing Conan-kun?"

Crossing his arms and scowling he decided that, on this, he would be truthful. "I lied. To get back at him because he tied me up with duct tape."

And, really, after he'd said it Conan realized that sounded even worse. At the woman's gaping he buried his face in his hands and groaned. Wasn't this over yet?

* * *


	43. Crackers

**

* * *

**

Crackers

**words: 412**

* * *

It had taken everything he had to convince the woman that _no_ Kaitou Kid had _not_ in fact touched his 'special place.' Conan rather thought that, if he hadn't before, he was quite ready to be admitted to the nearest looney bin. His mind had preceded to fall apart to a gibbering mess for awhile. He'd probably spent a good twenty minutes choking, sputtering, and trying not to swallow his own tongue.

He may or may not have blacked out for a moment as well. He couldn't really remember. Lost time and all that...

Still, in hindsight, the look on Kawatake's face when he'd gotten a hold of himself had been priceless. Of course, he was pretty sure that was do to the fact that he'd shouted 'I was _lying_!' at the top of his lungs. Several times. Followed by a long winded rant about why it was a lie.

Conan still wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she'd read him a lecture on how bad lying was and that he shouldn't seek attention that way. Though, really, she was still looking more than a little disturbed whenever she looked at him. Conan had an odd feeling that, for some reason, she thought he was absolutely crackers....

As it was Conan now stood beside her as the woman talked to Ran, humming pleasantly and smiling like the bright little boy he was masquerading as.

He wasn't actually _listening_ to them, of course. Basically Kawatake was telling Ran that he was a troubled little boy who was seeking attention from her as a big sister figure since his parents had withheld too many hugs from him. Or something like that. Conan was too busy grinning like a shark at Kid.

Kid who had gone from looking vastly amused and laughing like a mad hyena when he'd walked in, garnering several weird stares from the congregated patients, to looking mildly unnerved and a bit queasy at the sight of him.

Glancing up at the two women (Ran had started to argue back that Conan was a _sweet _and _wonderful_ little boy. He made a mental note to be extra sugary for her for the next several days, just for that.) to make sure they weren't paying him any attention. They weren't. Conan ambled over to the thief.

"Isn't it strange?" he asked cheerfully. "You were here before us but you _still_ haven't gotten to see anyone. Aren't you mad?"

* * *


	44. Oyster

**

* * *

**

Oyster

**words: 323**

* * *

Kid pushed his glasses up, and if they weren't as fake as Conan's own he'd walk up to Gin the next time he saw him and ask the psycho to be his bestest best friend. Of course, he wasn't sure what would be worse: Gin shooting him in the face, or Ayumi's upset (and Genta and Mitsuhiko's anger) when he told them he had a new best friend and they were no longer strictly necessary.

Scratch that, Ai would kill him for approaching a Black Ops member, upsetting the kids, not acting like a kid (the little hypocrite), and any number of infractions she could dream up. Haibara was _evil_.

That, however, was a mental tangent for another day. Kid was giving him that tilted grin of his that boded nothing pleasant, but for some reason, this time, it just made Conan's own grin widen unaccountably.

"Are we going to play that game now?" Kid cooed quietly, so as to not be over heard.

Conan hummed, then shrugged. "That's up to you, I guess."

Kid laughed, sitting back in his chair and resting his elbow on the smooth wooden arm. He rested his cheek against his knuckles and lazily watched Conan from behind half lidded eyes. Conan thought he looked like a oversized cat: All elegant lassitude, with a hint of claws, but more purring 'adore me' than danger.

"Well played, Tantei-kun, well played." Drawing his hands forward again Kid clapped softly. "I applaud your performance, truly."

Conan bowed his head slightly, fighting the urge to snicker. "From you, that truly is the highest praise. I'm flattered."

Kid visibly preened before regarding him like a rare and interesting pearl he'd just found in a sand encrusted oyster. Conan regarded him right back. Though, even he could admit it made something smug and cheerful settle in his chest to know he was holding the damnable thief's attention so intently.

* * *


	45. Annoying

**

* * *

**

Annoying

**words: 339**

* * *

The conversation and/or confrontation was cut short when Ran came storming over in a huff. "Come on Conan-kun, we're leaving!"

"Ran-neechan?" He couldn't help the slight whine that filtered into his voice. He was trying to deal with a thief here!

Kid snickered at him. Conan gave him a deadpan look of immense exasperation even as Ran reached down and caught hold of his hand. The girl blinked, however, when she noticed Kid.

"It was nice meeting you, Psudoname-san," she murmured.

Conan quirked a brow and sent Kid an are you kidding me look?

Kid merely shrugged slightly, and tipped his head at Ran with a beaming smile. "You as well Mouri-san." Then, as Ran was dragging him away he added, "I hope to see you again soon!"

The thief's gaze, however, was on Conan the entire time.

As Ran lead him out of the room, Conan glanced back to see that Kid had stood up and, after a moment, silently ghosted after them at a distance. Looking up at his current guardian he tuned into her voice enough to pick up that she was ranting about the psychologist still.

"I can't believe how annoying... Ooooh! And to think mother recommended her to me–"

As soon as they reached the streets again Conan dug his heels in and tugged at Ran's hand. "Ran-neechan? Ran-neechan!"

Ran blinked as if just remembering where she was and looked down at him. "What is it Conan-kun?"

"I was hoping I could go spend the rest of the day at the professors. Could I just call him and have him come pick me up?"

For several seconds Ran frowned at him, then sighed and nodded. "Alright Conan-kun. Be good, okay?"

"Of course, Ran-neechan!"

Conan stood, waving at her, as the girl headed off until she was lost to sight, then turned. Wandering in the direction he'd just seen Kid go, Conan was sure the thief hadn't gone far yet considering what he'd said.

* * *


	46. Knight

**

* * *

**

Knight

**words: 398**

* * *

Sure enough, Conan rounded a corner and almost ran right into the thief's legs. He appeared to be leaning up against the wall of the building they'd just left, busily text messaging someone on his phone. Conan noted that the charm on it looked custom made and was, apparently, a replica of the same charm that normally dangled from Kid's monocle.

"You have no common sense, do you?" he asked drily.

The thief grinned, though he didn't stop whatever he was doing until he'd sent the message. "Not as such, no, but that's what makes me fun!"

Conan chose to stay silent since he couldn't exactly dispute Kid's words. Apparently sensing no imminent retort, Kid waved for him to walk with him. Not before, or behind, but beside. Maybe Kid did possess some sort of sense after all. Conan acquiesced.

Kid meandered down a few blocks to a small, but cozy, looking diner, the sign outside displayed black and white chess pawns, the Knight for both sides. This probably amused Conan more than it should have.

The thief lead the way in, and neither of them spoke until they were ensconced at a small table with a couple of menus.

"You're being rather laid back," Kid observed quietly. The thief was watching him over the top of his menu with those lazy eyes again.

Conan shrugged absently. Oooh, they had lemon pie? Mmmm...

"Why not? I know the rules."

Kid gave him an amused look, but at that point the waitress returned to take their orders. Silence fell again until she returned: Lemon pie for Conan and some sort of chocolate cream pie for Kid. Once they were alone again Kid tipped his head questioningly at him.

Heaving a sigh, Conan said indifferently, "The silent rules of engagement you seem to have going with your task force. The whole thing's like some insane game."

The thief grinned. "So observant!"

Conan scoffed, but found he was pleased all the same, which was silly. He wasn't the little six year old he looked like, after all! "It's not hard to figure out. Not many of them seem bothered with chasing you outside of the heists."

"They don't have any leads?"

The look Conan gave the thief made him laugh, and hold his hands up in surrender. That round went to the detective.

* * *


	47. Umbrella

**

* * *

**

Umbrella

**words: 254**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Conan asked. He couldn't help but wonder why, really. What was the point in Kid being here, after all? There was nothing to gain as far as he could tell. "Are you stalking me?" He flushed, then, because the words had fallen out of his mouth without his permission. Clearly he was spending too much time around Hattori if he was beginning to pick up the idiots foot-in-mouth problem.

_Note to self: Stay away from Hattori for the __foreseeable__ future._

Kid set aside his fork and smirked in a way that gave Conan a sense of impending, glittery, doom for a few seconds. "Mostly? I was hoping you were going to pay for that little comment. You're such a brat, Tantei-kun."

Conan valiantly fought down the urge to stick his tongue out at the thief.

"Other than that? Pure curiosity, really."

Unamused, Conan drily asked, "Are you satisfied on both counts?"

Kid eased up enough to lean across the table, arm extending and brushing passed the side of Conan's head. He felt himself flush at the feel of the thief's sleeve against his ear. Annoyance followed several seconds later, and he swatted at the intrusive appendage.

The thief drew his hand back, showing a small device for a second before he palmed it, twisted his wrist, and made a little cocktail umbrella appear in his hand instead. Almost absently Kid stuck the umbrella in Conan's pie. Conan scowled at it.

"On one count, yes."

* * *


	48. Grand

**

* * *

**

Grand

**words: 191**

* * *

"Well," Kid said cheerfully, his plate almost washed clean of his dessert. "As grand as this little chat has been I need to be going. Things to do, heists to plan... You know how it is."

"No. I don't."

Kid paused, considered this, then nodded. "No, you probably don't. Otherwise you'd be the thief and I the detective, no?"

The thief stood with that parting shot and sauntered off, leaving enough money to pay for them both, Conan noticed.

_He better not have stolen that..._ Shaking his head, because Kid _was_ an honorable thief as weird as that sounded, Conan dropped some money to add to the amount Kid had left (Like hell he was just letting that thief pay for him!), and stored the umbrella in his pocket. (Using a handkerchief, of course. It wasn't likely he'd get anything off of it, but hey...)

Pulling out his cellphone he dialed Agasa's number. Time to get back to the normal flow of things, it seemed. Hopefully he'd be able to forget that whole psychologist thing had happened. Maybe he'd see what Haibara was up to, or something.

* * *


	49. Proof

**

* * *

**

Proof

**words: 204**

* * *

When Agasa's yellow beetle pulled up Conan was a bit surprised when Haibara hopped out of the passenger side and wandered over him him, looking bored as ever. Agasa stepped out as well, looking around curiously as he came to join them.

Conan cast a flat look at Ai. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Haibara's flat look beat his any day. Damn her. "Shouldn't you?"

"I had an appointment. Can we go now?"

However, of course, before they could make their getaway there was a scream from nearby. Conan tensed up, ready to take off running, when Ai pinned him with an icy stare and said, drily, "Your karma strikes again Edogawa-kun."

It was then that Conan realized she was staring passed him at something. Conan chanced a glance back and sighed at the image of a dead body bleeding in the middle of the sidewalk. They had, apparently, stumbled out of a nearby alleyway with a knife in their back.

"I can't take me anywhere," he muttered under his breath. Hopefully the proof needed to convict whoever had decided to play God today would be easy to find. He was extremely ready for the day to be over.

* * *


	50. Glitch

**

* * *

**

Glitch

**words: 304**

* * *

Conan's hopes for a quick escape were put down like a rabid bear. The murder, in fact, turned into a three ring circus when a news crew nearby got word of it and hightailed it down to record the entire fiasco, live. This _little_, unforeseen glitch made things much more difficult for economy sized detectives.

Not only did he have to lead the police around by their hands, but he'd had to be wary of the nosy reporters and their camera men to boot.

By the end of the case Conan was looking as bedraggled and worn out as he felt, and was quite happy to crawl into the back seat of Agasa's car and flop down face first on the seat. Ai peered around at him from the front seat, smirked and commented softly, "Finally acting at the level of your dignity?"

Growling, Conan forced himself up right and glared at the shrunken scientist from behind lopsided glasses. "Die, Haibara. And do it gruesomely so I can have the pleasure of declaring your death unsolvable."

"A case that even the great Kudou Shinichi can't solve?" She gasped, eyes closing and a smug little look coming over her face. She raised her hands in an exaggerated shrug. "Here I was thinking that wasn't possible. Oh, wait..."

Conan made a strangled little sound, and was contemplating trying to kill her himself when Agasa finally slid into the driver's seat after escaping the reporters.

"Let's try not to do that in front of the news people again."

"Sorry, Hakase..." Conan said, then sighed heavily and slumped down in the seat until his head was stuck at an odd angle that jammed his chin into his chest.

Forget killing Ai, maybe the world would suddenly show the kindness to smite _him._

* * *


	51. Shying

**

* * *

**

Shying

**words: 313**

* * *

As soon as they got back to the professor's home Conan took off and locked himself away in the Kudou mansion to sulk. He knew Ai knew what he was doing too. She'd given him that vaguely amused look that said he wasn't fooling anyone.

Sometimes, he truly hated her for that but, at the same time, he knew she was feeling guilty. He could see it clearly at times. That thought alone served to quell his anger all the way, and even the remaining buzz of annoyance he'd been dealing with constantly as of late filtered away leaving him feeling tired, lonely, and empty.

Conan dragged himself up to his, Shinichi's room, and pulled a box he'd stowed there out. In a matter of minutes sheets of paper, notebooks, and clippings from newspapers were arrayed on his bed. Conan sat at the epicenter, legs crossed, and sifted through the mess with a single mindedness that spoke of an attempt to ignore everything else.

He read case after case: It was all information on things he felt related to the Black Organization. Sometimes he felt like he had the answer before him, he just had to find the right arrangement for the pieces to fit together. Despite himself and, really, without his conscious knowledge Conan found himself shying away from the usual information to poke through another set of clippings, notes, and files altogether.

Ones about a moon white thief with a penchant for base jumping off man made platforms.

It wasn't until later that he realized he'd gotten absolutely nothing done but for the fact he'd managed to reread all the information he had collected on Kid. He hadn't even managed to absorb any of it. It had been more like he was reading an interesting book than examining things for clues and understanding.

Conan wasn't sure what to think of that.

_

* * *

_


	52. Pest

**

* * *

**

Pest

**words: 263**

* * *

Conan hauled in late, fully expecting to find Ran waiting for him, looking furious, and ready to scold him like nothing else. So, when he stepped into the apartment only to find it silent and empty Conan wasn't sure what to think.

"Ran-neechan?" he called softly, voice falling eerily flat in the quiet room.

From room to room the small detective went, checking, and calling, for the girl he'd once given his whole heart to; the girl who'd handed it back well cared for but no longer necessary. It was with a striking amount of confused fear that found Conan standing in the middle of Kogoro's office when he failed to find _anyone_ at all.

Wandering over to the man's desk Conan hefted himself onto his chair and sat there, staring in unfocused confusion at the desk. It was odd, really, that Ran wasn't home at this hour. It was _dark _out. The fact that Kogoro was missing, however, wasn't surprising.

Standing up in the chair he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk and peering through the litter of empty cans and other trash. It took a moment, but he eventually found a note scrawled there, messily, and addressed to Ran. Apparently the pest had gone out to play Mahjong with a few of his friends.

_Ha ha... Not surprising..._

Still, the question remained, where was Ran?

Confused, and more than a little worried now Conan head back to the main apartment intent on checking it over again.

The alert for a text message went off on both his phones.

* * *


	53. Exchange

**

* * *

**

Exchange

**words: 171**

* * *

They both said the same thing:

_Be at Tokyo tower at midnight._

_In exchange for your Angel's safety I expect you to keep quiet._

No name. It wasn't needed. He bolted, pocketing both devices. For a moment he wondered if he should go and ask Haibara for a temporary cure, but there was no point, really. He wouldn't be able to make it on time, for one, and for another... Unless this person had meant to lure both Shinichi and Conan out....

They already _knew_.

Conan felt like he'd failed her again. Some best friend he was. How could he have been so absorbed in things not to realize something was wrong? This didn't seem like a random act... But, maybe it was? Could they have simply sent messages to those on her phone list?

If they hadn't the possibilities were endlessly, horrifyingly _deadly_.

That guilty little feeling of self blame wouldn't dissipate.

For a moment he thought to get a hold of Agasa or Ai, but...

Fear sealed his lips.

* * *


	54. Cluster

**

* * *

**

Cluster

**words: 171**

* * *

He had no idea how much time was left until his deadline, and couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there. All Conan knew was that his mind was locked, focused, blank of everything but an overweening fear that this was _exactly_ what he thought it was.

A cluster of people, laughing and having a grand old time it seemed, blocked his way. Frustrated and not in the mood to try and shove through them he ducked down an alley and continued on that way. The shadows were thick around him, and he didn't notice there was anyone else there until it was too late.

Conan ran slap bang into the other person's legs and fell back, hard. His glasses were knocked right off his face, and sent skittering across the pavement. Growling in annoyance he looked up, and immediately scowled.

"What the hell? Are you _really_ stalking me?!" he hissed, irate as a cat who'd had his tail trod on.

Kid blinked down at him, decked out in full regalia.

* * *


	55. Presume

**

* * *

**

Presume

**words: 401**

* * *

Kid opened his mouth to reply, but Conan beat him to the punch. Jumping up, fists clenched, Conan glared heatedly at the thief. Pulling out one of his phones without a care for which it was, Conan held it up jiggling it slightly to make sure Kid's focus was on it.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he snarled. He was too irate at that moment to really think about who he was accusing. Everything seemed to have fallen away save for the ringing in his ears that may have been related to the nauseating fear in his stomach.

Silently, Kid reached out and took the phone from him, white gloved hand pulling it up delicately. The thief peered at it for a moment, brows raising into the thick shadow under the brim of his hat. Pressing his lips together the thief frowned at him. "I'm insulted that you would presume I have anything to do with this."

Ashamed in light of the accusation now that he had calmed down a bit more, Conan could feel himself flushing. Despite that, he didn't back down.

Kid continued to stare at him for some moments, before silently handing the phone back.

"I'll have you know I was in the area on business of my own," he paused, gave Conan a mocking look and went on. "No, I wasn't stealing anything. All the same I think this more important. Never fear, Tantei-kun, I'll back you up!"

Conan gave the evil eye to the rose that Kid was presenting him cheerfully with, then slid his gaze up to the thief and asked acerbically, "What are you? The terror that flaps in the night?"

The thief's face morphed into a vaguely baffled mien. "...Was that an American pop culture joke, Tantei-kun?"

Rolling his eyes Conan shoved passed the thief's legs and growled, "Whatever. If you're coming stay out of sight."

With a vaguely insulted "Remember who you're talking to!" Kid slipped into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared, but Conan could still feel non-hostile eyes on him. In his own mind he could admit he was relieved to have back up, but in a part he wasn't even aware of he was even more pleased that Kid of all people was _willing_ to help him, particularly when he had no real stake in this.

* * *


	56. Accord

**

* * *

**

Accord

**words: 331**

* * *

His nerves tingled with agitated energy. Conan fidgeted restlessly, completely unsure as to what he should be waiting for. Hell, he didn't even know where Kid had gotten to. The feeling of being watched had gone away as soon as he'd gotten here. Conan's heart thumped a sickly tattoo against his ribs. His lungs felt empty no matter how deeply he breathed.

Anytime Ran was in danger it was like all sense just _left_ him.

One of his phones went off, and this time it was just the Conan one. That fact alone made his heart skip a beat, breath hiccuping for a moment. Slowly he pulled the phone out and read the new text message.

Without a sound he followed the instructions, walking away from the tower and heading down a different path than the one from which he'd arrived. It wasn't long until he spotted it: A car with a license plate number that had been in the message. His muscles were so tense he felt like they were going to lock up and break every bone in his body.

A person of unknown gender sat in behind the wheel, a black cap pulled low over their face and their arms crossed over their chest. Black car, black cloths, black black black.

Conan's stomach knotted tight.

He stood on his tip toes and rapped his knuckles three times on the passenger side window and, when he heard the snick of the door unlocking, he climbed in of his own accord.

A demanding hand was held out to him and an equally demanding voice said, "Watch."

The tone was as gender neutral as the person who wielded it.

Conan silently pulled off his watch and handed it over.

As the car pulled out into the road and the late night traffic no one noticed the white figure leap from a nearby building, cape flapping, before it formed into the well known hang glider and jerked its passenger into flight.

* * *


	57. Simmer

**

* * *

**

Simmer

**words: 258**

* * *

Much to his annoyance, Conan was left to simmer silently the entire car ride. Instead he watched the streets, eying his silent companion from the corner of one eye. Every now and then he would catch sight of something white flickering in the mirror, and he was pretty sure it was Kid. It almost seemed like the thief was letting him know he was still there, still following.

They pulled into a shipping yard full of metal containers. Conan shivered faintly as a memory surfaced. Gin. A gunshot. A woman laying, dying, bleeding. Another of a car, more gunshots...

Conan was really starting to hate places like this, and beginning to wonder what the hell the Black Organization liked about them. He was almost completely sure they were behind this now. Who else?

The car pulled to a stop in a dark corridor between metal walls. The driver slunk out, and Conan followed. The black dressed person directed him on from behind. It was possibly one of the most uncomfortable situations he'd been in as of late, and considering what he'd been through recently that was saying a lot. On they went through a winding canyon with metal walls and thick clingy shadows.

Kid landed on the top of a nearby stack of containers, feet tapping down lightly, and retracted the frame of his glider. On cat quiet feet he crept after the duo below then, after assessing the situation a moment, slipped on by them to stake out the outlying building they appeared to be heading toward.

* * *


	58. Static

**

* * *

**

Static

**words: 280**

* * *

She was there, laying on her side amongst the dust and debris of the building. Still, silent, gagged, arms bound behind her back, and her ankles tied firmly together.

"Ran!" Conan ran toward the girl, heedless of any danger waiting in the shadows of the room. Dropping to his knees beside her he ignored the rough feeling of the concrete floor beneath him and set one hand on Ran's shoulder, the other he touched her cheek with before checking for a pulse.

She was fine, and just appeared to be unconscious. Still, staring at his small child's hands where they rested on her, he felt a surge of rage and hatred at his predicament.

Why couldn't he ever seem to manage to be there for her when she needed him?

Sure, he was there was Conan, but never as Shinichi anymore. That's what had lead to the start of this, wasn't it?

One phone call....

Still, he knew as surely as the sun rose that things had changed too much already. The feelings that had been there had already started to fade and disperse into soft remnants. That didn't mean he couldn't hate himself for not being there for her as a friend.

A sound interrupted the almost static condition that had fallen over him, and Conan jerked his head up toward the person still lurking in the doorway. They stepped forward, a hunting smirk curving their lips in predatory delight. A tug brought the cape off, and a sweep of blond hair fell free in a silken tumble. Another hand came up and pulled away the mask making Vermouth's face look less feminine.

"Vermouth!" Conan hissed acidly.

* * *


	59. Flood

**

* * *

**

Flood

**words: 233**

* * *

Vermouth's lips curved into a slightly more tense smirk before she spoke, "Just what I'd expect from you."

Conan tensed, unsure what she meant. She didn't _seem_ to be making any moves toward him, and yet... He still didn't trust her as far as he could kick her.

"Why don't you call your sneaky little friend out?"

_What?_

A haunting, mocking laugh resounded through the building.

_Kid!_

In a rush of swirling white fabric the capricious phantom thief dropped from the ceiling, twisting over mid air to land, perfectly poised, on the balls of his feet like some tumbler. He was facing Vermouth but, as his cape settled neatly as ever around him, Conan could see the way one hand was gripping the brim of his top hat to pull it down further over his face. His other hand was held forward, card gun trained on the woman.

A quiet flood of tumultuous emotions and thought well up inside of the shrunken detective: Guilt, gratitude, fear, relief... All of it mixed into an interesting cocktail that threatened to leave him exhausted.

"Tantei-kun?" Kid's voice didn't show any sign of tenseness or agitation. He sounded perfectly aloof, perfectly calm, so damn untouchable that Conan just wanted to force him to stay nearby until he found a way to undo those annoying masks for good.

The thought was roughly disregarded. "What?"

* * *


	60. Trance

**

* * *

**

Trance

**words: 375**

* * *

"Going by the silence," Vermouth mused, cutting in before Kid could reply. "I would say that our dear interloper has managed to take down my partner?"

"Your friend suffered from sudden tiredness," Kid replied coolly. Conan could well imagine the razor grin on his face. So dangerous, but completely harmless.

Kid was all about the bluff, and he knew how to bluff the best of them.

Vermouth looked vaguely amused before waving a dismissive hand at the thief. "I suggest you leave. This has nothing to do with you and it's in your best interests to keep out of it."

Kid laughed a devil-may-care laugh. "I don't think so. Like I'm about to leave Tantei-kun and the damsel in the clutches of a vulture like you."

"She's right," Conan stared down at his hands, light on the lenses of his glasses and shadow from his bangs concealing his expression. All the while he remembered the feel of something colliding with the back of his head, and sick, slick, slide of a pill being forced down his throat with an almost surreal, trance-like quality. "You should leave. Forget this happened."

He heard, more than saw, Kid's twitch of surprise. "Don't go getting all noble on me, Tantei-kun," the thief growled.

Conan didn't quite know what to think of a response like that from Kid. Where were the thief's masks now? Like he was one to talk about being noble anyway, Conan wasn't stupid. He'd seen how often people had tried to take Kid down, and how the thief acted like some mythic paladin, just without the apparent noble cause.

"Suit yourself!" Vermouth jeered almost pleasantly. "So, ready to hear me out?"

He shifted uneasily, realizing that his response could essentially be adding another name to the tally of those in danger from the Organization. Looking up he studied Kid's tense posture, and the stubborn set of his shoulders and back beneath the thick folds of his cape.

"Start talking," he spat, finally. He'd accept the burden and hope Kid was as good at taking care of himself as he seemed to be. "If I don't like what I hear we're getting out of here."

* * *


	61. Dark

**

* * *

**

Dark

**words: 361**

* * *

Vermouth gave a satisfied cat-got-the-canary smile before prowling off around the room. Occasionally she'd stop to check for something, and each time she seemed to grow increasingly surprised, though she didn't show it in so much. Conan decided he was getting a little _too_ used to being around Kid if he was learning to read these master actors so well.

For his part Kid tracked her, turning to follow her with his eyes and his card gun. Conan could see the grin on his face even now, but he didn't think he'd ever seen such a look on the thief's face before. It was sharper than normal, and just a bit dark.

If he hadn't known Kid as well as he liked to think he did (Which, admittedly, wasn't all that much. They were rivals. He was a detective, and Kid was his quarry. Nothing more, nothing less.) he might have been afraid of what the thief was capable of. Even with his innate understanding of Kaitou Kid and his policies some instinct made something chill trace down his spine.

Vermouth was unaffected, understandably so considering she crawled about with the slimiest of them all, but she kept a wary distance all the same.

"Looking for these?" Kid all but purred. The hand not holding his card gun came up, turned over, and opened. Several small recording and listening devices dropped from his hand to land on the cement flooring. They'd all been carefully removed and shut off.

The woman grinned, crossing her arms and resting her weight on one foot more than the other. "Clever, very clever... Such good pet allies you have. I wonder, is Sherry here as well?"

Conan gave a enraged growl that caused them both to spare him a glance in their wary circling. It seemed like, even in Vermouth's apparent knowledge of who he was, she had forgotten that he, too, was a predator in this game.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," he commanded, no longer really Conan at all. In the space behind his eyes he knew she could see the tightly coiled image of Kudou Shinichi waiting to spring.

* * *


	62. Circuitry

**

* * *

**

Circuitry

**words: 299**

* * *

The woman flicked back a slithering lock of her hair and leaned back against one of the metal shipping crates in the building, one arm still wrapped, almost defensively, around her torso. Her eyes were closed and she looked perfectly in control, perfectly composed. Despite that, Conan could tell there was something off.

As a detective part of the job was learning to understand posture and body language. She seemed annoyed, or deeper, extremely angry. It was the kind of black anger Conan was becoming all too familiar with, much to his chagrin. The kind of anger that often lead people to commit unspeakable acts.

That aside... Conan glanced at Ran before focusing on Vermouth once more. He felt bad about leaving Ran tied up still, but he knew better than to take his attention off of Vermouth, even with Kid there. She was as slippery as they came.

"My associates no longer believe Kudou Shinichi is dead."

That single line, so few words that said so much, made every bit of circuitry in his nervous system shut down for several seconds. His breath caught, his heart stopped, his mind blanked, every nerve ending tingled with numbness.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kid asked, curiosity seeping through the amiably mocking tone.

Vermouth lifted her head, eyes opening slowly, and shot them an amused glance. "I see," she murmured, clearly amused. "Is that how it is? Never mind that, my sneaky Poltergeist, I'm sure I'm understood well enough."

Conan glared at her, biting back the scathing words and anger he wanted to fling at her. She smirked at him, almost viciously amused by his restraint.

"What matters," she murmured. "Is that they believe Edogawa Conan to be connected to Kudou Shinichi."

* * *


	63. Sarcasm

**

* * *

**

Sarcasm

**words: 394**

* * *

He was getting tired of her games. Vermouth seemed content to dance around the point of the matter, watching him stew where he knelt on the floor beside Ran's unconscious form with the white clad thief standing over them like some strange guardian spirit.

"As much as I enjoy these little chats," Conan grated out, sarcasm dripping from ever word. "I'd like for you to get to the point."

The look she gave him might have been funny under different circumstances. She almost seemed upset that he was ruining her performance.

"The point," She said at length. "Is they believe I may know something that I am not revealing." Which she did, but that was something else altogether. "I don't take kindly to being treated as a traitor after so long giving them my loyal service."

So, there it was, the crux of the matter. Her boss was starting to doubt her, and Vermouth didn't like it.

"This was a test, wasn't it?" Kid said, something like unholy amusement slipping into his tone. "And if you fail it you're dead."

Vermouth's look turned acid at that, and Kid laughed right back at her. It was a sharp reminder to Conan that Kid dealt with the criminal element on an entirely different level than he did. He'd always been aware that Kid was a thief of course, but this was a whole new understanding of that fact.

"Oh, that's just precious," Kid snickered. "Isn't it always that way? You give your loyalty, give your trust, then they just turn around and stab you in the back. Such thanks..."

"What would you know of it?" Vermouth hissed. It brought to mind a viper curling tightly and readying to strike.

"That I'm my own boss, and quite proud of it."

"Kid," Conan growled warningly, rolling his eyes. The thief gave a little huff as if Conan was ruining the only fun he'd had in days, but subsided. Turning sharp blue eyes on Vermouth, who was looking downright sour now, Conan asked, "What do you want then? You know I'm not going to help you escape justice."

The woman laughed in amusement and waved her hand dismissively as she said, "I don't need your help for that. What I want is to help _you_."

* * *


	64. Center

**

* * *

**

Center

**words: 353**

* * *

It felt like the center had dropped out of the world because all of a sudden Conan was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Uh? Tantei-kun?" Kid's voice made it clear that he thought he was talking to a crazy person. It only made Conan laugh harder.

When he finally managed to get himself under control, Conan sat, shoulders twitching with suppressed mirth, before bringing his head up to give Vermouth a sharp grin. "Oh, that's rich," he snickered. "What you mean is you want me to do your dirty work for you. I see how it is. I help you get your retribution, and you'll give me the means to do it, right?"

Vermouth shrugged airily, tilting her head back as though the world before her was unimportant. "It's what you want, too, isn't it? Justice for the wrongs they've done."

Conan bit back a bitter laugh. "That's part of it."

Because he would be fooling himself if he didn't say he wanted revenge just as much anymore. They'd taken so much from him, and he wanted reprisals for it all.

"Then have we a deal? I don't have forever."

Kid was watching him with silent curiosity from beneath his monocle and hat brim, an impartial judge. Oh, man... Haibara was going to hate him for this.

"The moment you try to turn on me I'll make sure information gets to everyone that matters about who you are, and what you're up to."

Vermouth's smile was razor sharp, and she moved as if to step toward them but a shift of Kid's card gun warned her back. She sighed, giving the thief an archly amused look, "Since your little protector won't let me come over there I'll just explain from here. I need evidence to back up my story; a story where I can truthfully claim there is nothing to be had in this line of inquiry."

"You need us to put on a performance," Kid drawled. "Think you're up to it, Tantei-kun?"

Conan fought back a snicker. "I'll be fine."

* * *


	65. Boss

**

* * *

**

Boss

**words: 447**

* * *

Kaito crouched alongside his new best friend, Sleepyguy-san, and watched the empty room below. Now, as a gentleman thief it went against his code to leave a lovely lady in distress, but they needed to leave Ran where she was for a bit longer. Shrugging on Sleepyguy-san's jacket to finish his ensemble Kid plucked up his ear piece and hooked it in place.

"Showtime," he crooned, almost imagining the woman's annoyance. She didn't seem to like him for some reason. Still he had done his job and made sure all the devices he had removed were back in place and working perfectly to pick up their little show.

The door opened, and immediately Conan came running in, pale and sweaty and looking like nothing more than a terrified little boy.

"Ran-neechan!" he squeaked. "Ran-neechan!"

Kaito watched him drop beside her in a parody of earlier, but this time he gave her a little shake, didn't seem at all as in control and mature as he had been before. Right now, there was nothing but six year old who was scared out of his wits. It was almost disturbing to see him like this and, really, Kaito didn't like it one bit.

He watched, silently, as Vermouth interrogated Conan, and Conan responded with shrilly warbling terror and confusion. He couldn't help but wonder how a six year old could act so damn convincingly. He'd gotten another piece of the puzzle tonight apparently, but it was a piece that made _no sense_ at _all_.

Edogawa Conan, Kaito decided, was one of the most confusing and frustrating people he had ever met. Well, he knew what he was going to be doing for a few days: Researching Kudou.

Finally the moment of his cue came, and Kaito stalked out of the shadows with a sneer on his face. "Come on! Just put the kid out of his misery or something. We're not going to get anything out of the brat, he's obviously just a stupid kid."

Vermouth sent him a haughty glare. "Angel doesn't know anything, nor does the child, it would bring unnecessary attention from too many people to kill them."

"Yeah, do whatever you want. I don't fucking care, just move it. I don't want to be here when someone shows up."

While Vermouth 'knocked' Conan out Kaito strolled over and began to clean up. Well, at least she'd have a nice story to feed her boss, and 'proof' to back her up. He swallowed a snicker.

Really, he should start hanging around Tantei-kun more often. The kid always stumbled into the most amusing situations. Well, unless you counted the death rate...

* * *


	66. Voice

**

* * *

**

Voice

**words: 284**

* * *

"You could at least show a little gratitude, Tantei-kun!"

"Gratitude? For what? The fact that you're stalking me?"

"...Why do you always come back to that? Is it because you _want_ me to stalk you?"

"What?! No! Don't say stupid things like that!"

"Well, I can't help but wonder... Maybe _you're_ stalking _me_. You do seem to have this fixation on me...come to think of it more than one of you detectives do."

"Idiot. Go jump off a bridge. I hope your hang glider fails."

"So mean! And here I just went out of my way to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Ah, but you _did_ agree to it!"

"Like it would make a difference."

"Tantei-kun, I'm hurt. I was just looking out for you!"

"Like I need you to do that!"

"What would you have done without me? Surely you would have had trouble had I not been here to interfere!"

"I'd have figured something out!"

"I'm sure you would have–" Kid paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you done now?" Conan asked, his tone bubbling with underlying humor as he smiled up at the thief. Really, there was something vaguely hysterical about watching Kaitou Kid carry on a conversation with himself by imitating another person's voice as necessary.

Maybe Conan shouldn't have commented that Kid really would have been better off staying out of this for his own sake once Vermouth had taken her leave. In his defense, he hadn't expected it to send the thief into such a weird rant.

"Yes, I think so." Kid mused.

* * *


	67. Fate

**

* * *

**

Fate

**words: 471**

* * *

Ran's eyelids felt like they were being held down by lead weights. Slowly she pried them open, blinking sleepily as she realized she could hear voices. Her blurry vision slowly came into focus, and when she recognized the white figure standing a short distance away she tried to bolt upright, only to sag back against the cool metal surface she'd been propped again.

Kid was there! That no good... Her vicious thoughts trailed off as her brain processed what she was seeing, and hearing.

The thief was bent at the waist, one hand propped on his hip in a show of mocking annoyance as he shook his finger at Conan. Conan, for his part, was acting more childishly than she'd ever seen him act before: His hands were clamped over his ears, eyes screwed shut, and he was humming as loudly as possible. Which, she thought, didn't do anyone much good considering it was as tuneless as his singing.

They really were acting more like friends, or brothers, than enemies or even rivals at that point. Ran tried to stifle her laughter as Conan finally dropped his hands to interrupt whatever the thief had been saying (with Conan's 'humming' the words had gotten completely lost), but she apparently didn't do a good enough job.

Two sets of eyes turned and homed in on her, Conan immediately at her side so fast it was like he had teleported. "Ran-neechan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... But what happened?"

"Some weirdos grabbed you off the street and sent a message with your phone, but I guess they weren't that smart since I was the one who got it.... But I couldn't find Occhan! He wasn't home and I came looking for you, but then Kid helped me!"

The thief in question was watching her warily and, after a moment, Ran just gave him a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Kid bowed over one arm slightly, his other hand holding his cape out a bit. He looked every bit the elegant gentleman Sonoko ranted about, and Ran couldn't stop the snicker that escaped then. At Conan's curious look she said, "Sonoko's going to be so jealous."

Conan blinked at her, then brought his hand up to meet his forehead with a loud smack. "Ow!"

"Tantei-kun!" Kid sighed. "You're breaking my rules!"

"Like you don't break every other rule?" Conan griped back, and Ran realized they were _bantering_ again, of all things. "You even break that rule yourself!"

"I'm _allowed_ to break the rules!"

Maybe, Ran thought, listening to them, it was fate that Conan had gotten the message and Kid had helped him. Certainly it would have taken something like this to change her mind about the thief after their last encounter.

* * *


	68. Rhythm

**

* * *

**

Rhythm

**words: 278**

* * *

Kid had disappeared shortly, as Ran had immediately confiscated Conan's phone (luckily the correct one), as her's had gone missing, and called the police. As of now the place was swarming with them; all of them chattering and looking for evidence while the lights of the cars flashed a synchronized rhythm cross the facade of the building.

Conan, too, had made a call while Ran was making hers. His, however, had been to someone else entirely. He stood now, having given his statement and slipped the police's notice in time to keep the downed Black Organization member from discovery. It was easy enough to lead anyone who came too near astray with his voice modifier, after all.

He wasn't left waiting long before Agasa's beetle crept into the dark space behind the building and Ai came flying out, looking torn between irate and her usual bored expression. He smirked at her as she came to meet him, scowling faintly.

Immediately the shrunken scientist smacked him upside the head before going to look at her new friend.

Conan clutched his skull, scowling at the girl. Agasa coughed lightly, and cast an amused smile down at him. Conan made a face at Ai's back.

"I saw that Kudou."

Grimacing he said, "Don't get so nasty with me Haibara, it's exactly as I said it was."

"I don't have to like it."

"When do you like anything?"

Ai's head turned enough to give him a nasty glare and Conan wilted under the look. "You should get back to Mouri-chan. We'll take care of him."

Nodding, Conan chose to skedaddle rather than stay and face her wrath.

* * *


	69. Solo

**

* * *

**

Solo

**words: 352**

* * *

Conan let his head thump down on his desk in agitation, completely ignoring Kobayashi-sensei's slight confused pause. Here he was, back to the usual drudgery of kiddie school. It had been over a week since the incident with Vermouth and _nothing_ seemed to be happening.

Even his usual track record with murders seemed to have slowed down to a trickle. He was bored out of his mind. Of course, Haibara had been entertained for awhile, they both had, if he was honest with himself. There had been something satisfying about perching on a counter like a miniature harbinger of childlike doom and watching the Black ops member come out of the sedative induced stupor Ai had kept him in.

Of course, Conan wasn't really one for torture, but Ai certainly didn't seem against getting him to start gibbering like he'd ingested truth serum. She hadn't even laid a hand on him.

Okay, so maybe she'd fed him some sort of drug component that seemed to give him the shakes and some sort of nasty hallucinations. Conan couldn't really find it in himself to feel sympathetic.

After she'd finished breaking his mind for information she'd threatened Conan with the same treatment if he tried to go solo like he had again. He had, of course, told her heatedly that he hadn't gone solo, that Kid had been there as well, which had made her look at him funny before getting that enigmatic little smile of her's that scared him worse than anything else.

Somehow, Conan had a feeling she wasn't done torturing him. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After that they'd handed their little guest over to Jodie-sensei and the FBI. They'd seemed thrilled if not horribly confused about what the devil was going on. Conan had chosen not to enlighten them.

The bell for lunch sounded and he picked his head up off his desk to get up. As Haibara breezed past him she murmured, "Stop pining, you're making the kids worry."

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Haibara shot him an amused, almost pitying look.

* * *

**A/N: **Right so, first person to complain that Conan standing by and letting Ai mindbreak the BO guy, or whatever is OoC gets a knock to the head. Conan's been pretty OoC this whole fic, and its part of what makes it fun. 'Cause he's a snarky little evil brat. The idea of the BO member waking up to see too evil midgets grinning at him _really_ was just too good for me to pass up. I'd've gone over it in more detail, but I unfortunately was trying to stay in my 100 drabble limit and there was still a great deal to cover.

On that note: Those of you who watch my LJ know this already, but _The Seduction of Kid_ is already complete. It just needs to finish being uploaded.


	70. Vacancy

**

* * *

**

Vacancy

**words: 457**

* * *

He didn't know why. He didn't know what it was for. He couldn't figure out her motive at all! But the one thing Conan did know, was that if Ai kept this up there would soon be a vacancy in his brain as his sanity took its leave of him.

Another week had passed, but Conan wasn't bored anymore. Oh no, he was too busy jumping at his shadow to be bored, and it wasn't even anything life threatening. Amend that, he was pretty sure Haibara could be life threatening if she felt the need. The fact remained, however, that every time he turned around she was smirking knowingly at him. On top of that she kept dropping these little _hints_ or something.

It had gotten to the point that Conan was noting down everything she did in yet another notebook.

He was carrying around four by now. One for his cases, one for Ai, and two on Kid. Which was, frankly, annoying. His mind kept wandering when he was sorting through information on the thief (Who hadn't shown top hat nor monocle since the incident with Vermouth, _two weeks_ _ago_!), and he'd filled up most of the space with random nonsense pondering and doodles.

Come to think of it every time she saw him with one of his Kid notebooks out the girl would start snickering. Absently he marked this behavior down in his Ai notebook. Or, well, he tried to until the notebook was snatched right out from beneath his pen.

"Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko gasped scandalized. The boy was looking at him like he'd just darted his new puppy. Conan wracked his brain in an attempt to figure out if he'd done anything to deserve that kind of look recently.

He hadn't run off on them during the last couple of cases had he? No... he couldn't _remember_ doing so anyway.

"Do you have feelings for Haibara-san?"

Conan blinked. _What?_ Opening his mouth to reply with a scathing 'Who would have feelings for that evil Satan spawn?' he found he never had the chance as a cool voice spoke from behind Mitsuhiko, "Edogawa-kun feels nothing of the sort you are implying toward me, Tsuburaya-kun. He has feelings for someone else."

The annoyed detective was only mildly consoled by Mitsuhiko's apparent mortification and chose, instead, to try and make Haibara spontaneously combust and reveal her secrets with his eyes alone.

"I already told you that was over," Conan growled irately.

Enigmatic smile? Check.

"I never said that's who I meant."

Vague answer? Check.

"They look good in white, though, don't they?"

Weird hint? Underline and Check.

Conan's glare and Mitsuhiko's confused stare drilled holes in Ai's back as she walked away.

* * *


	71. Temporary

**

* * *

**

Temporary

**words: 330**

* * *

This was the absolute worst. He didn't think he'd ever sunk this low in his entire _life_. Conan _dearly_ wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe the skies would open up and smite him. Either was perfectly fine with the shrunken detective at this point, so long as it happened fast.

As soon as Genta and Ayumi had heard from Mitsuhiko what had happened the other day Conan had found _himself_ the subject of investigation. The Shounen Tantei were following him _everywhere_ in the hopes of finding out who the mysterious person was that he apparently liked.

Conan had tried, and failed, to tell them that there was no one, but they refused to believe him. Ai, of course, wasn't helping matters. At the same time as it annoyed him, he wished them luck in their investigation because he'd _really _like to know the answer himself.

He'd seen them questioning Ai, but she refused to give them anything. The evil, evil, _evil_ girl was taking great pleasure in making him twitch, he just _knew_ it.

Lucky for him he'd found temporary respite by giving them the slip and going to that diner he and Kid had visited after the fiasco with the psychologist.

It was here that he sat now, scowling out the window with his things spread before him, around a mostly empty plate of food. The reason for his scowl was walking toward the table even as he tried to ignore her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Haibara said blandly as she hopped into the seat across for him.

Shooting her a small glare he sighed heavily, slumping down into his seat. "And why is that, Haibara?"

"You have a tendency to hole yourself up with your good memories, particularly when they reflect your current problem." Seeing his baffled look Ai rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell them about this place."

"Thanks ever so."

* * *


	72. Approach

**A/N: **And now, the one you've all been waiting for. Sort of.

**

* * *

**

**Approach**

**words: 345**

* * *

The day found him blessedly Shounen Tantei free again, and he'd actually followed Haibara's advice, if you could call it that, and decided to 'hole himself up' somewhere. Only he was choosing a neutral point: Agasa's living room. He was going to try a different approach to this entire mess. He was going to look at it as if it were a case.

That decision made he pulled out all the papers he'd need to sort out his notes and set to work. Down went note after note of events spanning the past couple of months since that fateful phone conversation with Ran. Had it really been that long? It had all seemed like a blur. His mind had been so occupied with his plans to mess with Kid...

Shaking his head Conan forced himself to focus, jotting down more recent events with the Shounen Tantei and Haibara. Once he had everything written out neatly he pulled back, pulled the veil of impartiality and clinical detachment around him, and began to read his notes over.

He completely ignored Ai and the professor as they moved around him on occasion, everything he was was focused on solving the puzzle presented to him.

And then the connections were made, fast as synapses firing.

Conan dropped the sheaf of papers he was holding in his hand, mouth open, as a strangled sound escaped him.

Ai paused nearby, looking at him like he was a particularly curious specimen.

"I'm crushing on _Kid!_" Conan squeaked incredulously, only mildly embarrassed by how shrill his voice was because he was too shocked to be anymore upset about it.

Snorting, Ai rolled her eyes upward as if asking for patience. "Finally he gets it. Wonderful deduction Meitantei." Shooting him a bland stare she added, "You are one of the most _oblivious_ people I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, Kudou."

Conan never answered since he was too busy gaping at the wall like someone had beat him around the head with a bouquet of daisies while singing _Nanatsu No Ko_.

* * *


	73. Worth

**

* * *

**

Worth

**words: 427**

* * *

With this revelation insomnia had kicked in leaving Conan a bedraggled, cranky (More than usual, anyway) mess for the next few days. The Shounen Tantei quickly gave up on their investigation in the light of Ai's triumphant smirks, and Conan's less than welcoming attitude. No matter what they did they couldn't seem to cheer the boy up, nor get him to tell them what was wrong.

Ai had laughed for nearly an hour when Genta had, innocently, suggested that the person Conan liked might not like him back and that was why he was upset.

It was a suggestion that was actually pretty close to home. Conan was, in fact, spending most of his time brooding over this new found problem to the point of little else. Cases were done mostly by rote, and even Ran was starting to notice his ever decreasing mood with some worry. He managed to pull up a smile for her now and then, but even to that point it had only made him feel a bit nauseous.

He'd tried to ignore the whole thing in the hopes that it would go away, but hadn't even lasted a day. He'd found himself staring blankly at the front of a magazine depicting the thief and wondering when the next heist would be. After that he'd preceded to try and beat himself unconscious against a nearby wall much to the confusion of the passing pedestrians.

It hadn't really worked, and all he'd gotten for his efforts was a headache and a scolding from Ran.

Conan liked to think he'd come to terms with it. And, really, what was bothering him now was what to _do_ about it. One didn't just walk up to the thief they'd been trying to arrest for ages and go 'Oh, by the way, I've decided I like you. Yes, that way. How about it?'

Giving a little gurgle Conan sank lower into his desk, ignoring the concerned looks he was garnering from his friends, his classmates, and ever Kobayashi-sensei.

He really, really wished he could talk to Ran right now, but not as Conan. She'd always been able to understand him better than anyone else.

Conan sat bolt upright, blinking in surprise. Why _couldn't_ he talk to Ran? All he had to do was call her and...

Oh, wait... Was that somehow against the friendship rules? They'd just had that little... break... off.. thing.. It wasn't like they'd really dated or anything, just sort of admitted how they felt over the phone.

Still, maybe it was worth a shot.

* * *


	74. Coat

**

* * *

**

Coat

**words: 457**

* * *

Ran looked up as her phone rang. The same phone that had gotten her in trouble not long ago, at that. It had been found on site, thoroughly processed, and returned sans charm. No one could really understand that, but Ran had simply shrugged and reattached her old one.

Reaching over she picked it up and checked who the caller was. Upon seeing Shinichi's name a thunderous scowl appeared on her face. Immediately Ran answered the call and set the phone to her ear even as she inhaled. Before the idiot could dare say a word she snarled, "What is wrong with you, Shinichi! You haven't called me in _months_! For all I know you could be laying in a gutter somewhere _dead,_ you complete and utterly insensitive moron!"

There was a long moment of silence and then finally Shinichi answered, sounding thoroughly cowed and guilty, _"Sorry... I just... wasn't sure you wanted to hear from me after...."_

The idiot's voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble and Ran rolled her eyes. "For being a genius you're _really_ not very smart."

"_Hey! I..."_ Shinichi paused, heaved a sigh then said drily, _"Actually people keep saying that to me lately. Anyway, how are you doing Ran?"_

Sitting back she decided to chatter about her days, in excruciating detail, just to get back at him. She could tell when he tuned her out by the fact that he was just giving those vague, cover everything answers. Uh huhing, and Ohing at her at random intervals. So, she snuck something in that she was _sure_ would catch his attention.

There was a pause, then, _"You're going out on a date with __**who**_?!"

"I knew that would get your attention."

"_Sorry, Ran... but did that guy really ask you out?"_

"Yes he did. Got a problem with that?"

"_Uh no, not really... And I guess it's not my place to say this, but if he hurts you..."_

Ran couldn't help but snicker at that. "Just because things didn't work out how we had hoped doesn't mean you aren't still my best friend. You know that, right?"

"_I... Thank you, Ran. That means a lot to me. I'm glad. You're sounding a lot happier now."_

Heaving a sigh Ran leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her desk and cupping her cheek in her hand. "I'll be a lot happier when my best friend can come home."

"_You have no idea how nice the idea of going home sounds..._"

"So, how are you doing Shinichi? I know you can hardly remember to wear a coat when it's cold without me there to smack some sense into your head."

* * *


	75. Halo

**

* * *

**

Halo

**words: 461**

* * *

"_I, well... That's kind of why I called you. I was hoping you could... I don't know, maybe give me... advice... on something."_

_That_ was certainly new. Ran sat up straight. What in the world could _Shinichi_, of all people, need advice from _her_ on. "What is it Shinichi? Something with your case?"

"_Not really..."_

Okay, now Ran was _really_ intrigued. He was being so evasive, and dare she say, quiet about the subject. That really wasn't like him at all. "What's wrong Shinichi?" she coaxed.

"_Well.. See, th-there's this... person... I met that I'm... kindofdevelopingfeelingsfor._"

Ran stared blankly for several seconds, brain working through what he'd just said. She had _never_ heard him stuttering or rambling his badly before. In fact he was still saying something, but she had no idea what. The little proverbial shoulder devil wanted her to tease him mercilessly, but as skittish as he was being... The proverbial shoulder angel promptly whapped the devil with its halo.

Vaguely she wondered why she was envisioning her shoulder angels as tiny Conan lookalikes.

"That's great Shinichi! So, who is she?"

There was a long pause and for a moment she didn't think Shinichi was going to answer at all, when finally he said, _"He._"

Ran blinked, then blinked again. Oh. _Oh_. She bit back the snicker building, though it took a great deal of effort. Her proverbial shoulder Conans were in an all out war at the moment. "Is that the problem?" she asked soothingly.

"_Well, no, not really. I don't really care either way about that, but... I just don't know what to __**do**__ about...."_ he trailed off as though hoping she would be able to psychically pluck his problem from the air.

Luckily, Ran spoke very good Shinichese. "You don't know how to approach them about your feelings." The sigh of relief he gave was immense, and Ran couldn't help but grin at the fact that he trusted her so much. "Have you just tried telling them? I mean, I know that isn't something you're used to doing...."

"_You're one to talk," _he teased right back, making her grin. _"It's sort of complicated. I'm not sure coming out and saying it to him directly is going to do me any good."_

"I see. Well, then... You'll just have to get him to see things your way! I'm sure it won't be that hard. You're a great guy Shinichi."

"_Maybe you're right Ran."_ His voice was a strange combination of wistfulness and hope that Ran couldn't really comprehend, but she silently wished him good luck as Shinichi steered the topic of conversation elsewhere until they finally hung up.

* * *


	76. Blackout

**

* * *

**

Blackout

**words: 447**

* * *

Conan had been moping for a couple of days now, but he couldn't really help it. While his chat with Ran had cheered him up, it had also depressed him a great deal. He couldn't exactly get Kid to see him as anything more than a little kid now could he?

Ai seemed to have noticed he was being moodier than ever, and had disappeared the last few days. It was, after a fact, worrying, but Agasa said she had simply locked herself up in her lab, so Conan let it be. The Shounen Tantei were doing wonders to keep him as cheerful as possible, but when he was left to his own devices he had a tendency to brood. Which was what he was doing now.

His phone rang. Conan sighed and picked it up with a grumble. Flipping it open he answered with a dull, _"_Moshi Moshi."

_"Kudou-kun. Come over here."_

The phone clicked as Ai hung up, and Conan rolled his eyes at the shrunken scientists abruptness. Hopping up he called, "Ran-neechan! I'm going over to Hakase's!"

"Be back in time for dinner!"

Grabbing his skateboard Conan headed out. The trip to the professor's place was as smooth as usual, and he trotted in, calling a hello. He, however, got no answer. Confused he followed the sound of murmuring voices to the basement Haibara had claimed as her own. As soon as he entered the two people within turned to look at him over their shoulders.

Ai waved him over, and he went without protest. There, laying on the table in a petri dish was a single capsule.

"Another temporary cure?" he asked sardonically.

"No," Ai murmured. "This is the real thing."

In that single moment the air left Conan's lungs in such a rush he was _sure_ he was going to blackout.

"Are you sure?" he croaked, surprised he could speak at all.

"Absolutely." Ai looked up at him, face strained but completely frank. "This is it. All or nothing, Kudou. It will either work, kill you, or leave you unchanged, and I warn you... There will be no other attempts. Whatever happens... this is it."

"How serendipitous," A silky voice mused.

Conan didn't need to glance back to know they'd been joined by Vermouth. Haibara went pale. "How nice of you to join us," Conan snarked. "Please, come in, sit down... have a cup of tea."

Vermouth gave a snide little laugh and wandered further into the room to lean against one of the cluttered counters. "Here, I come bearing news, and you act like this. So ungrateful!"

* * *


	77. Belt

**

* * *

**

Belt

**words: 264**

* * *

"I've got the date for when the top organization members will be meeting at once, along with the leader himself. It would be in everyone's best interest to strike at that time. To do that..." Vermouth brought her gaze up and smirked at Conan. "We're going to need Kudou Shinichi."

Conan shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned to face her. He wasn't going to let Vermouth think she bothered him because, honestly, she really didn't. "Out of everyone here I think I'm the one who wants to take that thing the most." And, really, he did. He would have liked nothing more than to grab that pill, swallow it, and hope for the best right here, right now. "But if this isn't done right..."

Then everything would fall apart around them. They were far too close to the finishing line to make any mistakes now. Now was the time to keep from getting greedy, to tighten their belts and wait out the last few steps to completing this puzzle.

"We have to plan. Carefully."

Ai's grip tightened for a moment, but quietly she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Conan has to leave first," he said flatly. In that moment, Conan fell away completely leaving Shinichi bare for all to see. "That's the first step. I'll call my parents to arrange for that, and let you know." Settling a piercing gaze on Vermouth again he tilted his head. "Tell us what you know."

Vermouth didn't even seem to think not to comply.

* * *


	78. Spandex

**

* * *

**

Spandex

**words: 256**

* * *

Once Vermouth had taken her leave, with warning that she would be back soon to check on the status of their plans, Conan had retreated upstairs to give Ai time to collect herself, and to set things rolling. Flopping onto the couch Conan pulled his cellphone out, flipped it open, and rang up his parents without a care for the time differences. His mother was generally cheery anytime.

"_Shin-chan!"_ Yukiko warbled. _"What do you need?_"

"What makes you think I need anything?" he asked drily. Honestly, he'd rather watch Gin dance around in spandex than deal with his parents.

His mother tsk'd at him over the line. _"You only ever call when you need our help. Sometimes not even then."_

Rolling his eyes Conan sighed, "Ai's got the cure ready. In case it works..."

"_You need Fumiyo to come and collect her son."_

As always, his mother seemed to pick up on things so damn well. Why did he have to be surrounded by evil, _perceptive _women?

"_When do we need to be there?_"

Pondering that Conan flipped on the TV, surfing through the channels. They had a gap of time until the window of opportunity opened up, after all. So, really, they didn't need to rush too much. Something caught his attention on a news channel.

Silently watching the information the police had released on an upcoming Kid heist in the Beika area, Conan gave his mother the date for the day after the heist was to happen.

* * *


	79. Ring

**

* * *

**

Ring

**words: 299**

* * *

The electric blips and beeps coming from the small hand held game that Mitsuhiko had forced him to play, because apparently he absolutely _had_ to, were a soothingly monotonous sound in the relative quiet of the room. Kogoro was down, snoring, at his desk, and Ran was bustling around somewhere out of sight. Despite that, Conan was still tense.

His shoulders ached, and he was hardly paying any mind to the game. As a result he was dying more often than living in it. When he heard the first ring of the phone he stopped paying attention altogether, and strained to hear the conversation as Ran picked up the phone. All he could make out were Ran's quiet murmurs.

Holding his breath, he waited. If he tilted his head just so he could see Ran.

Finally the girl put the phone down, slowly, and stood there, her hand resting on it for a moment longer. She seemed almost to be collecting herself, before turning away and looking toward him. Again she paused, then called, "Conan-kun?"

Conan set aside the game, leaving it to display the Game Over screen at the ceiling, and wandered over to her. "What's wrong, Ran-neechan?"

Ran dropped down onto one knee before him, and, before he knew it, the girl and pulled him into a rather rib cracking hug. She gave a little sniff, but she didn't appear to be crying. "That was your mother, Conan-kun. She said that they had a financial windfall and you'll be able to go home soon."

"Ehh? When?"

"By the end of the week, so we have to start getting you ready to leave. I'm going to miss you, Conan-kun..."

He couldn't win for loosing could he? "It'll be okay, Ran-neechan! You'll see!"

* * *


	80. Smile

**

* * *

**

Smile

**words: 193**

* * *

If he had thought living with Ran after she'd gotten the news was bad (Something that had only been less than a day so far), telling the Shounen Tantei the news was even worse. There wasn't a smile to be had among the three normal children, and Haibara was just pretending to ignore the entire thing, looking as bored as ever. Such a big help...

He braced himself just in time for Ayumi to burst into tears.

"You can't go!" she wailed.

"Can't you ask if you can stay?" Mitsuhiko asked. He and Genta both looked like they'd been told Kamen Yaiba was going to be discontinued henceforth.

Before he could answer Ai's calm voice spoke up, "Did you ever think that, perhaps, Edogawa-kun _wants_ to go home?"

Ayumi sniffled, scrubbing at her eyes. She gave him a wide, watery look. "You probably miss your friends and family there don't you?"

"I... yeah..." It wasn't even a lie. It was a truth, just in a way they could never imagine. "I really do. I'll miss you guys too, though," he muttered.

For once, Ai didn't tease him.

* * *


	81. Barren

**

* * *

**

Barren

**words: 361**

* * *

It was ironic, really, that he would end up here.

Wind whipped at Conan's face, tugging his fringe into a sporadic dance around his head. Strands slipped and caught against the frames of his glasses through which he squinted at the scene below. His position brought back that memory from months ago, when he'd sat on the edge of a building, on a barren roof much like this one, and had been confronted by Kid.

Tonight, he stood with his hands in his pockets ready to face the thief when he inevitably came. He was a fair distance from the heist itself, but Conan was sure in the fact that Kid _would_ come.

Heiji was down there somewhere, having arrived in Beika to 'see Conan off' tomorrow.

He could have gone and actually participated in the heist, but he didn't really want to. Conan wanted to meet Kid on his terms. He had spent a great deal of time thinking over this meeting, after all.

The distant crowd roared with infectious cheer, but it didn't reach him. There was nothing but the soft hum of nerves in his stomach for what was to come. Soon... soon everything would be over, and what then? Conan wasn't thinking about what would come after, he was merely concentrating on what came now.

The screams went up in pitch, and Conan could see the distant white speck that was Kid making his usual leap from the heist building's rooftop. Any time now...

He wasn't left waiting long before the thief quietly touched down on the edge of the roof he stood on, cape billowing behind him in a pristine white ripple. Kid was frowning down at him in a rather disappointed manner. From the sound of confusion, and wide spread sirens, it seemed like the thief had managed to scatter the police pretty well.

"Haven't we had this discussion, Tantei-kun?" Kid scolded. "And here I thought we were getting along so well!"

Conan cracked an amused smile in the face of Kid's indignation. The thief almost sounded like he was pouting. Then the serious look slid back into place. "Sometimes things change."

* * *


	82. Consume

**

* * *

**

Consume

**words: 290**

* * *

Though he couldn't make out much of Kid's face thanks to the shadows of his hat brim, and the flicker of the monocle's lens, Conan could tell he'd thoroughly shocked the thief, at least, until Kid clammed up again and became the distant aloof figure he'd been when they'd first encountered each other.

"You're giving up then?" Kid asked coolly. "That's not like you, Tantei-kun. How disappointing."

Conan fought back a wince, both at the barbs lacing the words and the delivery. Reaching up he absently adjusted his glasses with one hand, the other remained at his side. "I never said that I was giving up, just that things change."

The thief went still, head tilting in obvious confusion and curiosity. "You're not making sense, Tantei-kun."

The boy grinned, just a little bit mischievous and wild. "You should know, Kaitou Kid-san, that riddles aren't meant to make sense until you solve them!"

Yes, Conan had thought hard about this meeting. He could have told Kid everything: Who he was, how he felt... got it all off his chest before everything went to hell and there was a possibility that he'd never get the chance, but...

This way, he would leave Kid with a clue, and a thank you gift for his help lately, and Conan would have a reason to fight harder, to make it out the other side, to not let the shadows consume him, to keep on trying, and to keep the chase going.

Eventually, Kid would figure it out. He needed to be hanging around for that day.

Lifting the item he'd been clutching to his side Conan held it out to the thief with a grin, "This is for you."

* * *


	83. Block

**

* * *

**

Block

**words: 509**

* * *

Kaito had been off kilter for days and he'd admit that, if only in his own mind. Akako had been acting exceptionally weird lately; telling him to keep an eye on his little sparrow because his wings were tiring, or something. He'd kind of tuned her out, but the nagging sensation that something was wrong had refused to allow him to block it from his mind completely.

He could also fully admit how peeved he'd been when Tantei-kun hadn't shown up for his heist. The little battle they'd been having over their last few meetings had been extremely fun, not to mention he kind of considered the brat a friend. Well, as much as he could consider one of the people trying to toss his ass in jail a friend. Kaito had a lot of those.

Disappointment had been a bitter taste, and the feel of hurt when he'd thought the little detective was giving up the game had been sharp. Now he was just confused, baffled, confounded, tossed for a loop.

Slowly Kaito lowered his eyes toward the object the boy was offering to him. "Tantei-kun...." he said slowly. "Why in the world would I want this?"

Conan smirked at him over the copy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Adventure of the Final Problem_. "Think of it as an exercise into knowing your enemy. You might learn something."

Slowly, as if touching it would contaminate his gloves, Kaito delicately took an edge of the Sherlock Holmes novel, still not altogether sure this wasn't some sort of trap. Tantei-kun released his hold on it too soon, and Kaito nearly dropped it. Nimbly juggling the book he ended up holding it aloft, away from his body, by one corner, the pages fanned open to the air. Kaito grimaced at it. Hakuba would never let him live it down if he found out he had this...

Conan snickered at him, apparently taking no offense in his treatment of the gift and turned away, walking toward the door. Kaito couldn't help the sudden churning of disappointment that flared in his chest. Then the brat paused, as perfectly timed as any showman and, as he pulled something from his pocket, said, "Oh, yeah. I have one more gift for you."

He half turned back toward Kaito, arm flashing out as he tossed whatever he held to the thief. Something gleamed in the air, and Kaito automatically caught the object. Looking down he blinked in startled surprise to find that damnable watch laying across the white fabric of his glove.

Jerking his head up, intent on saying something to the kid (Maybe asking him what was going on.) Kaito found that Conan had already disappeared. For once it was Kaitou Kid who'd been left standing, baffled, confused, and a bit lonely on the roof of a building where the wind plucked at his cloths. This whole thing felt distressingly like a good bye, and Kaito couldn't tell if it was the 'see you later' kind, or something more final.

* * *


	84. Innocence

**

* * *

**

Innocence

**words: 311**

* * *

The Mouri Detective Agency was far more crowded than it had probably ever been. Conan, quite frankly, was a little shocked at how many people had shown up to see him before he 'left', and to say goodbye. Several of the police officers from the precinct, most notably being Satou, Shiratori, Takagi, and Megure-keibu dropped by as well as classmates from school arrived with the Shounen Tantei and Kobayashi-sensei, even people from cases he could barely remember had shown up too.

There were so many, and it was slightly baffling to realize just how many people had come to like him in this form and, if he was honest, just a bit distressing. Conan was pretty sure more people liked Conan than Shinichi. All the same he was damned well ready to get his life back, no matter what happened. It was his life after all, and he wanted to be himself again. Sure he'd changed– How could he not have?– but still...

Then the knock they were waiting for came, and Ran left off talking to Satou to go answer it. Heiji, standing across the room gave him a slight nod. This was it.

"Conan-chan!" 'Fumiyo' called as she entered the room. "Ready to go home?"

Giving a cheerful response he barely even heard himself Conan darted off to go collect his things while 'Fumiyo' profusely thanked the Mouris for looking after her little boy.

Then he was standing outside the agency, saying his final goodbyes. Hugs abounded, the adults patting his head or grinning at him. Ran tried to destroy his rib cage again, much to his amusement.

At last 'Fumiyo' took his hand and lead him to the waiting taxi. Glancing back, out the window, Conan fixed the image of his waving friends in his mind as a final moment of innocence before the storm broke.

* * *


	85. Defeat

**Defeat**

**words: 359**

* * *

The curtains were pulled, and the room was shadowed, gray, but for the slight slips of light that were managing to penetrate the gloom. The manor house was silent, his parents having decided to give him the privacy he'd asked for. They had always been pretty good about that, and he really didn't want anyone to be around when this happened. Though they'd threatened to come check on him in two hours if he hadn't reappeared.

He'd already used up half an hours time sitting here, contemplating the little capsule he held in his hands, dressed in nothing but the blanket. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, popped it in his mouth, and downed it with a gulp of water.

Ai had given him all the warnings he needed, and now all that was left was to do it. She'd said the chance of staying as he was, was tiny; he was more likely to die, or succeed.

A spasm in his arm muscles made his hand clench on the glass. He only just managed to set it aside before another one wracked his body.

Conan wrapped his arms around himself and dropped onto the bed, curling into a tight ball on his side as first cold suffused his entire body, then a wave of heat came up from the depths of his stomach. The pain followed a few seconds after that, and he could _swear_ it was at _least_ ten times worse than any other transformation.

Blackness beckoned at the edges of his vision, sweat trickled down his face, and he felt like he was being torn apart from the molecular level on up. His head was pounding in rhythm to his racing heartbeat.

Grinding his teeth together he refused to scream, because, somehow, that felt like admitting defeat. He fought against the increasing waves of pain until they swamped him completely and dragged him down into unconsciousness.

It never even occurred to him to fear the cure would kill him; never occurred to him to doubt his own will to survive or Ai's abilities.

He would make it. He would take them down. He _would_ win.

* * *


	86. Align

**Align**

**words: 250**

* * *

When Kudou Shinichi came down the stairs that morning, freshly showered, and mentally cursing about the abrupt return of teenage hormones (Two words: _Vivid. Dreams._) he found himself the surprised recipient of the strangest welcome home party in the history of forever.

Hattori, Agasa, his parents, Ai, and, strangely, Vermouth were waiting in the main room. His mother appeared to be chatting quite amicably with the former actress.

"You do realize," Shinichi drawled. "That you're talking to a horrible criminal don't you?"

Heads turned to regard him, and he absently adjusted the collar of his shirt before stepping the rest of the way into the room, smirking triumphantly. He did so love it when the entire room was paying attention to him, and, now that the planets had chosen to align themselves and let him shed his Conan guise, he actually _could_ get them to.

"Shin-chan!" With her usual war cry his mother glomped onto him happily.

Haibara snorted from her position on the couch, then hopped off it and came over to him. Tilting her head back the not-child deadpanned, "You can't really talk about associating with criminals Kudou."

"Haibara!" Shinichi yelped.

The evil Satan spawn smirked at him in a way that promised she'd spill all his secrets if he didn't comply to her wishes, then walked passed him. "Come on, I want to check you over and make sure nothing went wrong."

Shinichi barely avoided shuddering, and followed meekly after her.

* * *


	87. Greed

**Greed**

**words: 354**

* * *

The past few days had been a test of Shinichi's patience like nothing else. He was, essentially, under house arrest. It was much too dangerous for him to chance going out and being noticed and, as such, he had to sit tight in the Kudou mansion and let everyone else do the leg work while he plotted. To be frank, he was starting to get restless as hell.

Oh well, best not to let greed drive him to make mistakes now. He had waited this long, he could wait awhile longer.

Hattori, who had made excuses all around so he could stay in Beika and help out, tried to stick around as much as possible, and Shinichi appreciated it, but his friend got infuriating at times. Particularly when he'd started asking what he was planning to do about Ran once this whole thing was over. Shinichi had, of course, neglected to tell him of that one development in the situation.

He'd been sure that Hattori would have found out from Kazuha. Shinichi knew Ran had told the girl over the phone shortly after it had happened.

Rolling his eyes Shinichi swiveled away from Heiji who was, at current, sitting there gaping at him blindly. He'd just informed him that he and Ran had decided it was better to just remain friends.

"Shin-chan, what have I told you about breaking the minds of your friends?" his mother asked cheerfully as she breezed by.

"Not to," he deadpanned obediently. "He deserved it. Where's dad?"

"I'm sure he did. We're going to go have lunch with an old friend of the family. Did you need us to do anything?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go make a call to my FBI contact and see if they're willing to help us out."

"Good! We'll be back in a few hours. You want anything while we're out?"

Shaking his head Shinichi waited until she was out of the house before muttering, "My freedom would be nice." Standing up he left Hattori gaping at the wall and went in search of his cellphone.

* * *


	88. Counterpart

**Counterpart**

**words: 342**

* * *

Pacing around the library Shinichi waited for the phone at the other end of the line to pick up. When it finally did, and the confused voice of Jodie-sensei gave a tentative 'Moshi Moshi', Shinichi sent a predatory smirk toward the wall of books nearby and went still.

"My name is Kudou Shinichi, and I believe we have some interests in common involving some people with monotone fashion sense. If you want to find out what we know, and are willing to play nice with us to bring this to an end, I'd like you to arrange a meeting."

As he continued to talk with the slightly incredulous woman, Shinichi noticed his Osakan counterpart wander into the room still looking a little lost. Finally, having gotten the details for a meeting the next day Shinichi snapped his phone closed again.

"Hattori." No response. "Hattori!"

The other detective startled and blinked at him. "So you and Neechan are really...?"

Rolling his eyes Shinichi fought down the urge to send the idiot to Haibara as a new guinea pig. "Yes, Hattori."

"But that's like... A sign of the apocalypse!"

"...." Shinichi decided not to bother fielding that one. "Tomorrow you and my mother are going to have a chat with Megure-keibu while my dad goes to meet with Jodie-sensei."

Heiji blinked, apparently his mind shifting back into that analytical detective mode, the version Shinichi preferred. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss his love life. In fact he was trying very hard _not_ to think about it despite the nightly tap dance his renewed hormones were doing.

(_White on white. Moonlight pooling on the coverlet like so much white fabric. The flash of light over the lens of a monocle as a taunting voice whispered something that made his blood boil in a way that had nothing to do with annoyance. Gloved fingers sliding over exposed skin..._)

Shinichi started swearing, firmly stomping down the mental images his brain was conjuring much to Heiji's renewed confusion.

* * *


	89. Force

**Force**

**words: 332**

* * *

The initial meetings the day before had gone as he'd hoped. Now, with the appropriate people interested in their plan (without giving away too much information) it was just a matter of gathering them here, and getting things rolling. They had, on purpose, made it so that the time frame for getting things done was as small as possible from now until they actually needed to move, which was tomorrow night.

Not only did this decrease the chance of someone they didn't want finding out the details and tipping their enemies off, but it would force them to work together or lose this chance. Shinichi was determined to see this end here whether they liked it or not. He wanted to go back to his regular life damn it, and maybe take a greater interest in thief chasing.

No need to tell anyone that he had no plans to 'catch' said thief in a traditional manner... Shinichi promptly smacked his head against the nearest wall, shoved away from it, and stalked off to join their little gathering.

Pausing outside the room he listened in to see what was going on. If anyone asked he'd just tell them (if they were in the know) that it was left over habit from Conan, to everyone else it was left over paranoia from 'working undercover.' He was pretty sure his mother would understand it was just an innate need to make an entrance, though.

"I should have known you'd be here Kudou-kun!" Megure-keibu's voice said. "Are you the mastermind behind this?"

"Actually, no," his father murmured. "That would be–" Shinichi stepped around the door and strolled into the midst of the gathering then, smirk fully in place, his hands tucked into his pockets. "my son."

The amused looks he was getting from his parents told him they knew what he'd just done, but he just shrugged it off and proceeded to introduce himself to the people who didn't know him.

* * *


	90. Delusion

**Delusion**

**words: 360**

* * *

Shinichi stepped out of the expensive car after his parents, and reached back inside to help a temporarily cured Shiho out. Both of them, as well as the others who emerged from other cars after them, were thoroughly disguised thanks to Yukiko's abilities. All of them were also wearing bullet proof vests beneath their carefully chosen formal wear. Not many of the officials had been pleased with allowing them to help out so directly, but Shinichi refused to back down, and Hattori had stood right with him.

He still wasn't sure why Shiho had insisted on coming, but he wasn't about to tell her no.

It had taken a bit more convincing to get them all weapons for the night, at least, but they had won out in the end. They couldn't really go in unarmed, after all.

Shiho gave him a narrow eyed look, but accepted his hand all the same.

The meeting they were going to crash was being held sometime during a party being thrown by a nameless beneficiary. It hadn't been hard to get hold of some invitations with a little name dropping and Vermouth's help. Not that they had told anyone she was the source behind that windfall... No one had wanted to listen to them bicker over whether it was a good idea to continue or not.

It had been annoying enough to convince them that Shiho was one of the people that had helped Shinichi out during his 'undercover work' without revealing too much.

"Don't look at me like that," he muttered as he threaded her arm through his. "At least you know I don't have any designs on you."

Shiho smirked at him. "Yes, you're too busy being fixated on your knight in shining white."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" he asked with a sigh. He bore no delusion otherwise, really.

Shiho's smirk widened a fraction, and she squeezed his arm arm slightly. "No way in hell, Kudou-kun."

"Satan spawn."

"And proud. Now play your part so I can get home before I shrink suddenly."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *


	91. Twist

**Twist**

**words: 559**

* * *

In a word, the cover party was boring. It was nothing more than one of those social gatherings for the rich. People fluttered from group to group like brainless birds chattering, and offering up fake smiles to those they spoke with. The only thing keeping Shinichi aware was the knowledge that any of these people could be part of the Black Organization. He and Shiho moved about placidly, circulating and socializing within the gathering. He was, frankly, getting tired of hearing what a lovely pair they made.

If the grip on his arm was anything to go by, Shiho was a few steps away from committing murder.

"Look sharp," Shiho murmured, leaning in close enough that her breath stirred the hair near his ear. "Near the far right exit."

Shinichi glanced over. Sure enough a rather _familiar_ face was leading an aged man out of the room. Bumping shoulders with her slightly to show he understood, Shinichi began to direct them toward the exit, stopping to chit chat here and there as they drifted across the room. Spotting several of the members on their team, he gave them the signal that he was making a move. He also failed to spot others among the operation. It seemed things were, indeed, underway.

He fought back the slightly vicious smirk that wanted to make an appearance and slipped through the door, unnoticed by anyone. On quiet but quick feet the two set off down the corridor in the direction they knew headed toward the elevators from here. The meeting was to take place several floors above this one.

Something must have tipped Vodka off though, or he was heading back to collect another person as, when they rounded the corner, they came face to face with the broad man.

"What're you doing out here?"

Shinichi easily put on a bland smile. "I'm afraid we got lost. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiho twist the cap off of something. The next second she stepped forward and brought up what looked like a small perfume bottle. Pressing down on the top before Vodka had a chance to think, she sprayed whatever was inside right into the man's face. He dropped like a fly, out before he even hit the ground.

Blinking, Shinichi raised a brow at her. Shiho scoffed. "Like you're the only one who gets the gadgets?"

Couldn't argue with that logic.

Shiho kneeled down, pulling a strip of plastic like one would see on shipping boxes, from where ever she'd managed to spirit it. Shinichi nudged Vodka over onto his back with one foot then stood back as Shiho bound the big man's arms behind his back.

"If Vodka's here, then so is Gin," he mused.

"Get going, Kudou. I'll stay here."

Shooting her a side long glance he nodded and stepped over Vodka, heading toward the elevators. As he stepped into one and hit the floor he wanted he put his earpiece in place and turned on his mic. "I'm heading to the Showroom Floor now. Miyano-san's going to need some help with clean up."

"_Good, good. Takagi-kun and Satou-kun will meet you there, Shinichi-kun." _Megure's voice answered him._ "I'll make sure someone goes to help with clean up."_

* * *


	92. Rage

**Rage**

**words: 298**

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator he nearly tripped over two downed men. Glancing up he could see why they were currently sprawled unconscious on the floor. They had, apparently, fallen prey to the rage of typhoon Satou. The woman in question scowled at him while Takagi coughed lightly at her side.

"I don't see why we're stuck babysitting him," Satou grumbled.

While he pulled off his mask and swiped at the bit of make-up he'd had to put on for his disguise Shinichi rolled his eyes. She certainly never minded 'babysitting' him as Conan.

Shoving the disguise stuff into his pockets Shinichi retrieved the gun he'd been given from its hidden holster. A quick check to make sure it was in working order and he joined the two, who had also drawn their weapons as well. Together they set off down the hall toward the large double doors. Jodie-sensei and Shiratori approached from the opposite direction.

"We're all set," Satou commented softly.

"_Make your move now. We've got the perimeter set up. No one's getting out of that building, or even off those two floors if I can help it."_

A slight exchange of nods were had, then Satou and Shiratori slammed the doors open, rushing into the room. The people seated at the large conference table were mostly half on their feet, while a few remained seated, looking almost resigned. Guns held at the ready Jodie-sensei and the three police officers advanced into the room.

Standing by the door Shinichi scanned the seats at the table. There was no sign of Gin in the room, nor was the seat at the head of the table occupied. The leader wasn't there.

Without a word he stepped back and slipped off, unnoticed.

* * *


	93. Integral

**Integral**

**words: 492**

* * *

Taking out the leader of an organization like this was an integral part of the process. If they failed to detain him, then they had nothing but a wait period before everything started happening all over again. Lucky for them, the leader was known to be staying on the top floor of the building. The bad part was that the only access to that floor, and about four below it, was via the stairs.

The man was paranoid, and with good reason.

Shinichi raced up the stairs, the sound of his foot steps, and the pounding of his own heart, drowned out by the noise over the radio. Static and tinny voices called back and forth to one another on the status of the operation. Shots fired here, man down there, another one captured here. It all flew passed him, sliding into his ears and settling in his brain in a distant sort of way. He strained to hear the names of parties he was interested in, but found nothing.

Reaching the top floor he jogged down the slight hallway only to find the door into the man's massive floor wide suite already open slightly. Pressing his back against the wall beside the door he inhaled deeply, steadying his breathing. His pulse hammered with a mixture of adrenaline and anticipation.

One way or another, this ended tonight.

Stepping around he nudged the door open, it swung inward without complaint revealing a gloomy room. Stepping further into the space, his eyes having adjusted thanks to the shadowed quality of the stairwell and the hallway he'd just been in, Shinichi scanned the room slowly. No one seemed to be there, until he caught sight of something wet and sticky that reflected the light filtering through the large floor to ceiling windows that made up one wall.

Stepping slowly over, gun held ready to be brought up at any moment, Shinichi rounded a low counter and paused for a moment. Laying face down on the floor was a man who looked quite a bit younger than he had expected. Shinichi couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the same thing as Vermouth.

Stepping around the pool of blood he crouched down, reaching to check for a pulse despite the fact that he was clearly dead, and appeared to have been so for a good hour.

He could easily guess who had done it. He supposed she'd gotten her revenge one way or another.

Standing up he headed for the exit. "The leader's already dead. I'm on my way back–" One step out the door, Shinichi lunged backwards seconds before the gun shot managed to spill his brains. Wide eyed, he watched Gin move to fill the doorway, shadows cloaking his face.

"_You_," the man hissed, the one eye visible in the city glow that filtered through the windows widening. "Like a little cockroach aren't you? We'll make sure you're dead this time."

* * *


	94. Documentary

**Documentary**

**words: 446**

* * *

Shinichi sat, hidden, behind one of the chairs, his back up against it as he listened to the maniac laughing in the middle of the room. If Gin hadn't been insane before, he'd definitely turned the bend now.

Chest heaving with a mixture of adrenaline and pain Shinichi shook his head. Sticky and warm, blood mingled with sweat as it leaked from the graze decorating his temple. His matted hair stuck in place with annoying veracity, and he couldn't help but wonder (a bit hysterically) if they would make an educational documentary out of his life about _never forgetting_ the stupid long haired psychopath!

Why was it _always_ Gin? Always!

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Gin called, his footsteps padding softly across the floor as he searched for him. A moment later another gunshot ripped through the air as Gin fired an indiscriminate round somewhere nearby. "I should have known you were behind this. Is Sherry here too? Why don't you call her and we can all have a little chat."

"Only if you're offering to buy dinner too. I'm afraid the shit at your bosses party wasn't very satisfying." And, apparently, Shinichi had lost his mind as well if he was poking at the irate insane guy. Well, then again, he should have suspected insanity the moment he decided that upping the ante in Kaitou Kid's game was a good idea.

He dove from behind the chair just as Gin used a well placed kick to overturn it. Bringing his own gun up he was met with the barrel of Gin's. A cold chill ran through him followed by the heady feeling of the need to survive. It was that that pushed him to pull the trigger, though, even then, he couldn't bring himself to aim for a fatal shot, just to incapacitate.

Gin, however, moved just enough to avoid major damage, the bullet ripping through the side of his thigh, which didn't seem to effect him at all. The man lunged forward, knocking the gun from his hands. Ducking down and back Shinichi automatically skittered out of reach, scrambling to get away from Gin, and tossed himself out of the way just before a bullet took out _his_ heart.

"You haven't got the right mindset for this," Gin sneered. "You have to play to survive, or you die."

Shinichi glared at him, watching the man advance on him with stubborn determination locking him in place. Mind racing, even as he listened to Megure-keibu's voice assuring him that back up was on the way, he knew he had to act now or they would be too late.

* * *


	95. Render

**Render**

**words: 347**

* * *

Clenching his hands into fists so tight his nails were digging into the palms of his hands, Shinichi glared defiantly at Gin as the man moved ever closer, waiting as patiently as any predator for his victim to get into place. Gin's shark-like smile widened, amused by the spark of fight still in his eyes, Shinichi presumed. Shinichi stared him dead in the eyes, wide and insane, but he didn't feel fear.

All he felt was the need to get out of this alive coursing through his veins like wildfire. His mind was racing, thoughts spinning by so fast he couldn't even identify them. One after another they tumbled mindlessly over each other, vying for attention.

In the end it was pure instinct that drove him to lash out at the right moment, just as Gin took one more step. The precise, well practiced kick sent the man's gun spinning off into a dark corner of the room, and Shinichi was pretty sure he heard bones snapping. A smirk decorated his face, even though he knew it wasn't over with yet.

Still, it was a small victory.

With a snarl of rage Gin lunged forward, too quickly and too close for Shinichi to get out of the way, and grabbed him by the throat. The air rushed out of Shinichi's lungs as his back hit the windows behind him. His hands came up automatically, scrabbling against Gin's hand as it pressed into his trachea, intent on cutting off his air supply completely. Time seemed to seep to a near stop, like grains of sand through an hour glass. It only took a matter of minutes to render him nearly unconscious as the black void reached up to grab him.

Before he slipped off completely, however, Gin released him, turning away as a slight sound from outside the room distracted him. Shinichi slumped to the floor, trying to get his oxygen deprived brain back in order.

Gin picked up Shinichi's fallen gun and stepped toward the door, obviously deciding Shinichi was no longer a threat for the moment.

* * *


	96. Exploration

**Exploration**

**words: 246**

* * *

He must have blacked out for a couple of seconds, because when he became aware of himself next, he could see someone laying dead, or injured, in the doorway. No one else was brave, or stupid, enough to chance coming in. Grinding his teeth together against the attempted resurgence of darkness, Shinichi forced his brain to clear despite its reluctance.

Glaring heatedly at the back of Gin's rather ruffled head he twisted his gaze away, sweeping the area around him in a thorough exploration. If only he'd thought to bring that damn belt. It might not fit him, but he still could have brought it!

Then, there, perfect. A metallic vase sat nearby, overturned with the flowers splayed on the ground around it along with a wet stain from the water that had spilled out. Not thick enough to be too heavy, but not too thin to be ineffective.

With great care he eased over and grabbed it, then shoved himself to his feet. Swaying forward a couple of steps he rested the vase in one hand, and smirked. "Not one to learn your lessons are you?"

As Gin started to turn, Shinichi tossed his chosen projectile in the air.

The twang of it impacting Gin's head had to be one of the most satisfying sounds he'd ever heard in his life.

He slumped back against the window as the police swarmed the room, guns trained on the long haired man's downed form.

They'd won.

* * *

**POST DRABBLE NOTE: **Because it just isn't DC without Shinichi kicking something into someone's head for the take down. Also, the idea of Gin getting vase'd (or something, but it's a vase this time so...) amuses me greatly. Only four more to go, folks! Next time I update, it will be the end~

* * *


	97. Wonder

**Wonder**

**words: 261**

* * *

A few days after the fall of the Black Organization found Shinichi standing outside of the Mouri Detective Agency as Ran glared at him like she would be throttling him if the bruises on his neck weren't still fading. Shinichi simply gave her a lopsided smile, hefted his school bag, and asked if she was coming or not.

People were staring at him with barely suppressed wonder the entire way. His name was all over the place already for his part in taking down one of the biggest, most dangerous, criminal organizations Japan had seen in recent history. The night he'd spent at the hospital to make sure there were no lingering effects had been enough to horrify him with the influx of get well gifts. He was still getting them to his home address.

Shinichi was going kill whoever had leaked that information.

"I feel like I've grown another head," Shinichi growled as he walked alongside Ran, conveniently putting her between him and the people gawking at him.

"Well, that's what you get for going off and solving such a huge case!"

"Oh shut up."

Snickering Ran shot him a sly look. "So... Are you going to tell me about this mysterious guy who's caught your attention?"

Cheeks flushing bright red (and he was _not_ thinking about the cut of a white suit against a lithe, acrobatic body) Shinichi sped up his pace before breaking into an all out run. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Get back here you detective geek!"

* * *


	98. Altering

**Altering**

**words: 241**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and Shinichi found falling back into his old life surprisingly easy. It was almost as if he'd never left at all. The major exception was the fact that Ran wouldn't leave him alone about his mysterious crush. She kept springing questions on him at the weirdest moments. The worst part was when she'd asked him with Sonoko in range. Shinichi was pretty sure the surprised yelp had been heard by the entire school.

There was also the fact that his name was even more well known than it had been before, and he was getting all kinds of requests for him to work for people. In little more than a single night Sleeping Kogoro had been eclipsed.

Shinichi made it a habit of avoiding the street Ran lived on at all costs. It was self preservation, really.

"Not like he could solve anything now anyway," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Shinichi?" Ran asked, eying him suspiciously.

Dropping the deadpan look on his face he replaced it with an overly cheerful one. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Ran took a swing at him, and he ducked out of the way.

Well, so long as he didn't have make any severely life altering decisions for awhile he was content.

It helped that he'd caught Satou talking to Yumi about an upcoming Kid heist while he was at the station the other day. Only a little.

* * *


	99. Confusion

**Confusion**

**words: 195**

* * *

If there was one thing to be said about being himself again, it was the hell and confusion he could cause Kid. It was easy enough to convince people to do what he wanted simply because of who he was, and, before he knew it, he was orchestrating the heist as easily as he had the one at the clock tower. Much to Nakamori-keibu's ire, of course.

Shinichi merely ignored the man in all of his irate glory.

He'd thought the man was going to blow a gasket when he'd waltzed in hours earlier, and announced he was going to take part in the heist. Oh well, the keibu would just have to get used to his presence.

Watching Kid desperately try to avoid an ambush he hadn't seen coming made up for nearly having himself yelled deaf rather well. It was nice to get one up on the damnable thief.

And, really, he wasn't all that disappointed when Kid triumphed anyway, and made a dash for the roof. Shinichi simply gave chase, ready to corner the thief in his favorite place; a place where the sky was open and just waiting to embrace him.

* * *


	100. Doomed

**Doomed**

**words: 276**

* * *

Panting in spite of himself Shinichi shoved the door open, not at all surprised to see that Kid was waiting, absently juggling his prize between one hand and the other. Stepping out into the moonlight Shinichi shoved his hands into his pockets, smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"And so we meet again, Kaitou Kid-san."

"Indeed, Meitantei-san. You put up a wonderful effort. I believe this is yours?"

The reaction to grab the jewel tossed to him was automatic. Shinichi, however, was staring at the thief as something a little like cold numbness settled into every corner of his being.

_Meitantei-san_...

No more Tantei-kun, of course. Why should he have expected Kid to acknowledge him the same way? But, of course, that single simple phrase made it all hit home a lot harder than anything else, even as he'd realized it long before.

Kid didn't know him like this, and Shinichi was back to square one where his involvement with the thief was concerned.

The thief was giving him an odd look, as though unable to comprehend why he wasn't making any motions to apprehend him, but, Shinichi just couldn't seem to bring himself to move. Finally, a little stiffly he turned away from Kid and tossed a wave over his shoulder. His voice, when he spoke, didn't even feel like his own, "Until next time, Kaitou Kid-san."

Ignoring the baffled stare drilling into his back, Shinichi stepped into the building with a viable lie already on his tongue.

Still, he knew now that he'd doomed himself from the start. In the end the only one who had been seduced was Shinichi himself.

* * *

**End Seduction I**

**To be Continued in: **_The Seduction of Kudou_

_After all, if a thief who steals only to return is baffling to a detective, what is more baffling to a thief than a detective who doesn't bother to try and catch him?_

* * *

**END OF FIC NOTES:**

**To Shadow At Midnight: **As you reviewed anonymously I couldn't respond to our review the normal way, and, as such, will answer your question here. Yes, I am well aware that I could have shortened (maybe, considering my penchant for ridiculous fic lengths) Seduction by making the 'chapters' longer. However, Seduction isn't a chapter fic. It is a _drabble series _(as was mentioned in the very first drabble). It is meant to be a series of 100 drabbles, so, in the end, it is exactly the length it is meant to be. No more, and no less.

**DEAR READERS: **Though this is the end of Seduction of Kid, it is merely the beginning of another story as I have said, and as it says above. I'm not sure, exactly, when I will begin to post The Seduction of Kudou, but I _do_ already have around 30 drabbles complete for it. However, at the moment I am working on another fic, and would like to finish it first, as it is one for the Halloween season.

Until next time, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. Even if I didn't reply, I do read every single review I get. And, of course, reviews feed a writer. We all just crave attention just like Kid, after all. I hope you all have enjoyed this crazy ride as much as I have, and I will be seeing you in a Fic Near You. And, of course, at the premiere of Sed II.

Cheers,  
WHM Koorii


End file.
